Baka & Marimacho
by Akane Kou
Summary: Las cosas para Ranma y Akane comienzan a ser mas intensas por lo que este par de adolescentes sentirán lo que es madurar…a su propio ritmo…con todos los locos de Nerima a su alrededor. Ranma aprenderá una nueva técnica que le simplificara la vida.
1. Emociones fuertes

¡Hola!

Les traigo una nueva historia.

Esta es un Post Ranma ½.

Los personajes no me pertenecen ( **Disclaimer)**

Claro está.

Son de Rumiko Takahashi mi amiga…

Imaginaria.

Fines: entretención

Pareja Favorita: Akane y Ranma.

En este no es la excepción.

y…

Eso.

Espero les guste.

…

Ah sí.

A leer.

.

.

.

 ****Baka & Marimacho****

 **.**

 **(R &A)**

.

 **Summary:** Las cosas para Ranma y Akane comienzan a ser más intensas por lo que este par de adolescentes sentirán lo que es madurar…a su propio ritmo…con todos los locos de Nerima a su alrededor. Ranma aprenderá una nueva técnica que le simplificara la vida.

 **Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

 **Emociones fuertes**

 _Pensamientos_

(Explicación)

Narración

_ Conversación _

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Habitación de Saotome Ranma.

_…Ahh…_ susurro el joven pelinegro con voz ronca. Su temperatura era algo más elevada de lo común. Ranma se encontraba en su futón encima de una mujer. Estaba abrazando y manoseando a una chica de cabellos cortos negros azulados. Trataba de controlarse_ Mmm…Ak-Ak…Aka…ne…te a…ah…_ su agitada respiración es el reflejo de su excitación _ de…de…déjame tocarte…más _ suplica más enronquecido que antes _

_ Ran…ma…Ranma…haz…haz lo que quieras con…conmigo…_ responde la chica provocando que todo el autocontrol del joven se vaya por un tubo _

_ ¡Akaneee! _ El joven se abalanzo como un animal a su presa…no pudo contenerse. Sus manos se fueron a las piernas de la chica, pues el pijama que traía ella era muy pequeño para su satisfacción. Lo que le permitió tocarla a su antojo. Besa con ansias sus labios femeninos. Estaba embriagado por ella. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar antes de hacerla suya. Su miembro estaba muy duro esperando ser acogido por el ardiente interior de la joven _ Akane…Ahhhhh…_ gemía al tocar los bien formados pechos de la chica. Sabía que era un maldito mentiroso al decirle pechos planos, pero ahora se deleitaba al comprobar con el tacto lo contrario, las curvas de la menor de las Tendo lo volvía loco_

_ Ranma _ gemía fuerte la chica al ser acariciada tan intensamente por el hombre. No paraba de lamerla y tocarla por todas partes…pues ahora estaba tocándole el trasero…la respiración de él aumentaba. Estaba sudando. Sentía la piel tersa de ella bajo su cuerpo…marcándola…succionando su piel, haciendo malabares con sus manos. Recorriendo el delicioso cuerpo de la chica sintiéndola temblar bajo suyo. Comenzó a divagar en sus muslos. Oh. Le encantan sus piernas, con las que siempre alucina tocar, pues al ser una chica difícil era más interesante poner sus manos en ella _

_ Akane _ suspira _

Estaba besando su cuello, mientras estruja una parte femenina sensible al tacto que lo hacía estremecerse a tal grado que una de sus manos se fue a la entrepierna femenina. De los labios del chico sale un gruñido al sentirla húmeda.

_ Ahhh…Akane _ jadeaba fuerte antes de quitarle la parte superior del pijama _

Estaba muy excitado.

_ ¡FAMILIA A CENAR! _ grita la calmada hermana mayor de los Tendo. Usa megáfono para no llamar por 2da vez. Eso sí, con una sonrisa _

Su sueño culmina estrepitosamente.

_… ¡Mierda! _ se incorpora de golpe. Con la boca abierta respira con dificultad. Trata de tomar todo el aire posible…tiene su mano derecha en su pecho, pues el grito se escuchó demasiado cerca y fuerte espantándolo de paso _

Aturdido mira a su alrededor tratando de entender.

Está completamente solo en su habitación.

Ella no está con él.

_ ¡¿Qu-qu…Quei?!..._ se pregunta cayendo en cuenta de la realidad _ No…_ Sueño _ afirmó_ ¡Solo fue un sueño! _ dice decepcionado _ Uff Ah…y…mmmm…y…que sueeeño… ¡Kusooooooooo!_ maldecía que lo despertaran, estaba tan a gusto _

Sintió sus boxers muy, pero muy apretados por lo que al bajar la vista vio cómo su miembro resguardado en su ropa interior tenía una muy potente erección.

Su nada inocente sueño fue muy real. Pues también estaba sudando mucho.

_ ¡Rayos! ¡Otra vez…lo mismo!_ maldijo entre dientes, pero entendió que por lo menos en sus sueños hacia lo que realmente deseaba y con quien deseaba hacerlo desesperadamente _

 _Esto ya es doloroso._

 _¡Maldita sea!_

 _Tener que aguantarme tanto._

 _Quiero Ahhh… quiero…_

 _Que ella…_

 _¡No!_

 _Eso es soñar demasiado._

_ Soy muy cruel conmigo mismo, además yo sé que le gusto _ se dijo ya con la respiración más relajada, pero con su amigo entusiasmado todavía. Al girar el rostro ensanchó los ojos pues vio con horror como la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta _

 _¡MIERDA…NO!…NO_

 _¡QUE NADIE ME HALLA VISTO!_

 _Me muero de la vergüenza si eso pasó._

 _Y puede seguir pasando._

_ ¡Demonios! tengo que ir al baño_

Preso de los nervios con los que estaba el joven de la trenza se levanta rápido de manera torpe lo que provoca que se resbale y se golpee un poco la entrepierna. No hubiese dolido tanto si no estuviera excitado como es el caso.

_ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA!_

El doloroso grito se escuchó por toda la casa…

Y…en otras partes.

.

.

.

India.

_ ¿Hum…? Me pareció escuchar la voz de Ranma…_ frunció el ceño _ ¡Temeeeee! Me importa un demonio ese idiota…solo quiero llegar pronto al Dojo Tendo para ver a mi amada Akane-san, rayos… ¿Porque será que aún no llego?...Ah…_

El atractivo joven de ojos color miel y colmillos vio las vestimentas de las personas que pasaban frente suyo_ ¡No otra vez! ¡Me perdí!... ¡Donde Rayos Estooooooy! _ grito muy frustrado el pobre _

.

.

.

De vuelta a Japón.

Al instante la señora Saotome llegó a socorrer a su retoño que estaba doblado en el suelo por lo que no veía su ingle ni rostro.

Por suerte.

_ ¿Hijo estas bien?_ pregunto muy preocupada la matriarca agachándose poniendo una mano sobre su espalda _

_ H…A…i…hai…Hai _ hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para responder…a pesar de ser el mejor artista marcial, según él, sabía que un golpe bajo, ¡Bajo! le dolía a cualquier hombre _

_ ¡Ranma!_ la voz femenina preocupada y culpable sus candentes sueños apareció en la puerta _

Nuevamente atrapado por los nervios y con fuerzas renovadas desde sus pulmones pero, rojo de la vergüenza, levantando levemente la cabeza para poder hablar alzo la voz para responder a la linda chica

_ ¡Vete de Aquí Marimacho!_ vocifero fuerte _

_ ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡YO SOLO VENIA A SABER COMO ESTABAS! _ dijo enojada y ofendida_ ¡Baka malagradecido! _ Se giró bruscamente cerrando la puerta largándose del lugar _

_ Ay hijo ¡Siempre tan maleducado con tu prometida! _ dijo con pesar la madre del joven, este seguía agachado ocultando su cadera y sonrojado rostro_

 _No es eso mamá._

 _Me moriría de la vergüenza si me hubiese visto._

 _Y tú también._

 _¡Maldito despertar!_

 _Bien ahora al baño._

El chico agradecía internamente que gracias a una ampliación (motivada después de los desastres de la fallida boda y un presupuesto de las dos familias para arreglarlo, por eso en la entrada dice "Residencia Tendo-Saotome") en el segundo piso aparte de tener su propia habitación, incluyeran un baño. Pues eran muchas las personas en esa casa, o sea estaba más que justificado.

 _Lo único bueno hasta hoy._

 _¡Ah!_

 _Y…_

 _Mi sueño con Akane._

 _¡Todo por tu culpa Marimacho!_

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_ ¡BAKA! _ mascullo malhumorada dando un fuerte portazo _

La chica llego a su habitación enojada por la forma grosera en que su prometido la había tratado. Fijo su vista en el reloj.

_ ¡Vaya!...las 8 y yo ni cuenta…_ deja atrás el pensar en su prometido para poner atención en algo que en esta momento es más importante_

La hermosa jovencita de bellos y expresivos ojos color avellana, cabellos negros azulados oscuros, piensa una y mil maneras de lograr su cometido, uno que hace bastantes días la tiene nerviosa obligando inconscientemente a su mente a trabajar en conseguirlo.

Bueno…

...en realidad ella no es importante sino, su familia…está decidida a ayudar…porque es una mujer fuerte, decidida y con un gran corazón… pero…solo hay un pequeño detalle.

 _¡¿Cómo diablos hacerlo?!_

He allí el dilema.

_ piensa Akane, piensa…Hum…_

Muchas opciones rondan por su cabeza…pues algunas son buenas y otras no, ya que al ser menor de edad esto se le complica más de lo que quisiera…

Idea 1

Al casarse ya sería una mujer adulta…por ende podría trabajar sin problemas…

…pero…

…eso se arruino hace 4 meses…era un tema molesto y triste para ella…al fin de cuentas no podía culpar a nadie…ella era una tonta ilusa enamorada…y él…

…un…

 _¡IDIOTA…INSENSIBLE!_

…que no era capaz de admitir sus sentimientos, pues ella al saber que la amaba no dudo en aceptar casarse.

Ese fue su error… ¿Cómo aceptar algo que ni siquiera había aclarado con su tonto prometido?...

Boba.

Pero tampoco podía culparlo, todos cometemos errores.

Se siente taaan buena persona pensando eso de Ranma.

Solo que…que…

 _¡ESE BAKA COMETE MUCHOS!_

 _Tranquila Akane_

 _No te sulfures_

…además ella le había ocultado que ESE regalo de bodas a cambio de acceder al matrimonio era una de las razonas por las cuales se había vestido de blanco.

_ ¡Demonios! se supone que lo supere ¡Aich!_ bufo molesta _

 _Pero 4 meses… casi 5 es muy poco tiempo…_

 _¡Ah!_

 _Coartada perfecta para mi arranque de furia._

Idea 1 rechazada.

Idea 2

Dar clases en el dojo….peeeeeeeeeeeero…

Eso significaba que su loca familia quisiera una nueva boda y… ¡ESO NO!...ya tuvo suficiente la vez anterior…además que ella deseaba casarse por amor y siendo amada, correspondida, que le pidieran su mano como toda chica sueña…pero…

…pero…

 _¡Maldición…odio los peros!_

Eso claramente no lo veía por ningún lado.

Aun.

 _Porque…porque…_

 _Algún día me sucederá ¿No?..._

Punzada en el pecho.

 _Cielos… otra idea, otra idea Akane…_

 _Así…lo olvidaba._

Idea 2 rechazada.

Idea 3

Trabajar en algún lugar al que acepten chicas de preparatoria, pero para eso necesitaba el permiso de su papa y ESO…no era posible…pues esto debería permanecer en secreto, por lo menos taparlo con una mentirita.

Kasumi y ella eran las encargadas de arreglar este problema.

Pero como la Artista Marcial Orgullosa que es…lo resolvería sola, ya era suficiente con que su amada hermana fuera el pilar y como su segunda madre ya tenía mucho peso en sus hombros.

Entonces ahí estaba ella para socorrerla y quitarle al menos un poco…

Y así lo hará.

Pero…

_ ¡¿COMO RAYOS LO HAGO?! _

Soltó de sopetón. Un grito fuerte que se escuchó con eco en su habitación.

 _¡Rayos! Tengo que trabajar en mi temperamento._

 _¡Aich!_

 _Odio que no se me ocurra nada._

 _Hasta me dio calor._

 _Creo que me pondré algo más ligero._

En resumen.

3 ideas rechazadas.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

15 minutos después cada integrante de la casa está en su lugar para la cena.

Casi todos.

Solo falta la chica más joven de la casa.

_ ¿Un grito de guerra cuñadito?_ pregunta divertida la chica castaña con una mano en su mejilla _

_ ¡No te importa! _ contesta irritado, no quería pensar en que la bruja de su cuñada, había aprendido a verla así, escucho. Si ella se enterara de lo que le sucedió se burlaría de por vida de él y eso, no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Con ella bastaba _

_ Espero que estés mejor hijo _ dice su madre viéndolo con lastima _

_ EH…eh…Hai…Hai…no te preocupes _ responde nervioso bajando la vista, y algo rojo por la vergüenza que siente _

_ ¿Ranma que te paso allá arriba?_ Pregunta sin interés real su progenitor_ Dímelo hijo puedes confiar en tu padre _ termino de decir para reírse burlescamente dándole un palmazo que casi le saca el esqueleto _

_ ¡Estúpido viejo! ¡Nada que te importe!_ responde malhumorado el joven _

_ Ranma no te enojes_ reprende Soun_

_ ¡Nodoka!_ en tono melodramático_ tu hijo maltrata a su padre…es decir a tu amado y adorable esposo _termina de hacer su melodrama con lágrimas de cocodrilo _

_ Hijo, espero que con los hielos que te lleve se te haya pasado el dolor _dice ignorando completamente a su feo esposo. Centra su atención en su hijo quien le suplica con la vista que no diga nada más de "esa situación", agradecía que solo ella se enterara de ese golpe "ahí" pero no como estaba de excitado _

_ Ah sí…eh _ sonrojado tratando de cambiar olímpicamente el tema de conversación agrega_ ah…y…y ¿Y esa boba que no viene? Ya tengo hambre…y no pienso esperarla para comenzar a comer, ¡Buen provecho!_

_ ¿A quién le dices boba? ¡Eh!... ¡Bobo!_ aparece la dueña de sus suspiros _

Al llegar la chica todos empiezan a comer, Ranma cierra los ojos ignorando a la jovencita pero esta al sentarse a su lado desprende ese perfume de ella que tanto le gusta. Con un solo ojo abierto se da cuenta que Akane tiene puesta en la parte superior una blusa rosa de manga corta muy pegada a su cuerpo con escote dejando ver el inicio de esos pechos que tanto lo alteran. Los mira con insistencia. Se atraganta con la comida al darse cuenta que no es para nada disimulado al hacerlo. Y ve de frente a Nabiki.

Su avara cuñada le sonríe con malicia al ver como este mira a su inocente hermanita para luego seguir comiendo. Con eso el joven sigue más disimulado aventurando su vista en su prometida, el ombligo de ella se ve pues la blusa no es larga. Lleva puestos unos shorts café oscuro pegados que marcan las escandalosas curvas de su trasero que por la posición no puede ver muy bien, pero lo altera pues la menor de las Tendo tiene las mejores caderas acompañada de un trasero demasiado bueno para su gusto.

 _¡Ya Ranma cálmate!_

 _Estas hormonas me tienen mal_

 _Pero…bueno…ya tengo 18 es normal que…me la coma con la mir…oh quiero decir…es normal que la mire…es mi Iinazuke y yo…yo…p…puedo hacerlo…_

 _¡Ay! esto… me tiene mal…_

_ Hermanita me alegra que te pusieras esa ropa, te ves muy bien _ elogia Nabiki, ya estaba aburrida de que su hermana menor tape tanto su cuerpo teniendo mucho que mostrar y de paso divertirse un poco por lo que ella puede provocar en cierto chico, ya lo comprobó hace unos momentos _

_ Gracias, pero es que me dio calor _ explica Akane sintiéndose algo cohibida, pues estaba acostumbrada a estar más tapada _

_ Si pero recuerda que ya era hora cambiar tu guardarropa, por lo menos ya coopere con lo que compramos el mes pasado _ aclara la joven _

_ cooperaste con tu estilo de moda, el dinero lo gaste yo _ dice recriminatoria_

_ Pero ayuda es ayuda Akane _ sonríe cínicamente _

_ Akane te ves muy linda hermana _ ahora la halaga su hermana mayor, le gustaba verla diferente y ojala que más días se vistiera así _

_ A…arigato Kasumi _dice apenada y come de su plato_

_ Hija, estas muy ligera de ropa _ dice Soun en tono reprobatorio _

_ No te preocupes Otousan, ya me la quitare_ responde algo incomoda a su padre, debería haberla halagado como las demás _

En ese momento la mente pervertida de Ranma hizo de las suyas por lo que se "imagino a su bella prometida sin la ropa puesta es decir; Sin nada". Se atraganto por lo que soltó su tazón provocando el ruido del golpe en la mesa. Se golpeó el pecho _

_ ¡¿Ranma, que te paso?! _ pregunta preocupada la mujer por el rostro azulado de su retoño _

_ Tía, no te preocupes, parece ser que su mente le hizo una mala jugada jajajaja _ Se burla. No podía equivocarse. Hace varios días que su cuñadito no dejaba de mirar a su hermana, el siempre lo hacía, pero ahora le costaba disimular, además que las miradas eran algo diferentes y nada santas, pues había un toque de deseo en los azules ojos del joven, cosa que le causaba bastante gracia. Estaba segura que tenía muchos problemas con las hormonas y la causante no era otra más que su Imouto-chan _ debes controlar tus hormonas Ranma _

Este miro con cara de odio a la castaña. Ya tragando tomo jugo para pasar de una vez la comida. Akane lo miraba con cara de ¿qué le pasa a este?

_ Como te decía hija, Nabiki está acostumbrada a vestirse así, pero tú mi niña, tu no, recuerda que si sales vestida así a la calle puedes hacer que hombres sean atrevidos contigo _ dice muy serio el patriarca de la casa _

_ Papa no exageres, te dije que me puse esto por el calor nada más_ aclara la chica sintiéndose un poco ofendida _ y si algo así me pasara sabes que se defenderme de los pervertidos, soy una artista marcial _ expuso con mucho orgullo de sí misma_

_ papa si yo me visto así Akane también puede hacerlo, además tiene todo el derecho de mostrar sus atributos _ le sonrió a su querido cuñado que la veía enojado _

 _Esa malvada quiere Akane sea más atrevida, solo para molestarme o hacerme sufrir, maldita Nabiki._

 _Pero ella no le hará caso… sé que ella es diferente además, no me conviene…Akane cada día está más linda y…y no quiero que otros la vean así, ¡No señor!_

_ Akane-chan recuerda que eres la prometida de mi Ranma y no quiero verlo celoso si te vistes muy sugerente para otros hombres _ le aconseja en tono maternal la bella mujer y futura suegra _

_ ¿Qué? Tía Nodoka no…_ trata de explicar pero se ve interrumpida por su prometido que está bastante alterado _

El chico nervioso por verse descubierto abre su bocota.

_ ¡MAMA! ¡¿QUIEN SE VA A PONER CELOSO DE ESTA KAWAIKUNEE!? POCO FEMENINA ¿EH?_ dice agitado pero sonrojado…tratando de sonar convincente _

_ ¡Cierra LA Boca PEDAZO de IDIOTA! _ dice la chica muy ofendida, acerca su rostro para discutir, al estar cerca el joven de la trenza se pone nervioso y se sonroja aún más _

_ Yo…yo ¡Digo todo lo que quiero! _ Sonrojado y todo no aparta su rostro de la chica, ni que fuera tonto_

_ Pero no de mi ¡IMBÉCIL! _ Le grita la chica bastante enojada _

_ ¡Cállate Boba!_

_ Tu cállate BAka!_

_ ¡Fea Marimacho!_

_ ¡Feo IDIOTA!_

_ ¡Poco femenina! _

_ ¡Poco hombre!_

_ ¿Qué DIJISTE? _ pregunta muy enojado ampliando los ojos_

_ ¡LO que oíste sordo! _

_ ¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡MUJER SIN ATRACTIVO FEMENINO! ¡CASI HOMBRE!_ alza la voz por lo molesto que esta _

_ ¡JA! TE DOLIO ¿NO? _ dice triunfante_

_ Chicos ya no discutan _ dice el patriarca de la casa, para bajar los ánimos pero no lo consigue, es ignorado completamente por los más jóvenes de la casa _

_ ¡Vaya hermanita! le diste en el orgullo a Ranma jajajja_ ríe con burla la castaña _

_ ¡TU TAMBIEN CALLATE! _ le grita Ranma a Nabiki_

_ ¡NO LE HABLES ASI A MI HERMANA BAKA!_

_ ¡Tonta! _

_ ¡Pervertido! _

_ ¡Tarada! _

_ iIdiota descerebrado! _

_ ¡Ridícula! _

_ ¡Medio hombre! _

_ ¡Poco atractiva! _

_ ¡Impotente! _

Silencio.

El chico iba a responder pero, luego su expresión de enojo por la discusión cambio a uno de incomprensión.

Nadie dijo nada más. Todas las miradas se fueron a la pareja. Nodoka se fue de espaldas desmayada, la quijada de los patriarcas estaba hasta el suelo viendo desorbitados al hombre más joven de la casa. Nabiki con los ojos abiertos, y Kasumi sorprendida.

_ ¿Que…que les pasa?_ pregunta la inocente Akane desviando su vista a sus familiares_

_ ¿Oe…Marimacho?… ¿Que significa lo que me dijiste? _ susurro dudoso a su prometida el chico de la trenza, pero se percata del estado de su madre sin moverse de su asiento_ ¿Madre estas bien?_ Kasumi atendió a la mujer inconsciente, agitando la mano dándole aire _

_ Tu…tu…_ la castaña no soporta mas _ jajajajajajaja, no jajaja puedo creerlo jajajjaja_ la chica se toma el estómago de tanta risa que siente en ese momento sin poder controlar las carcajadas _

_ ¡Que…decepción, hijo! No eres digno de un Saotome _Genma puso su brazo encima de sus ojos que ahora si lloraban _

_ Saotome-kun_ el pelinegro tenia chorros de lágrimas_ Si mi niña lo dice, es porque…debe ser verdad _ expresa con pesar Soun bajando la vista _

_ Ah…yo _

 _¿Porque todos ponen esas caras? yo solo quise decirle un insulto diferente, lo oí el otro día en la clase de biología y todos se reían. Escuche que los hombres quedaban como tontos si eran eso pero, no sé qué significa e realidad._

_ Bah, yo seguiré comiendo. No entiendo nada _ el chico ignorante de lo que pensaba cada integrante de la familia, tomo su cuenco y empezó a engullir su comida, aunque seguía intrigado sin saber lo que quiso decirle su linda prometida _

_ Lo siento mucho Ranma-kun _ dijo aun con la mano en la mejilla viendo con lastima al chico _

_ ¿Eh? No entiendo Kasumi _

_ No te preocupes cuñadito, jajajajjaja guardaremos tu secreto, pero por una buena suma de dinero jajajjaja_ seguía carcajeándose de la desgracia de su cuñado _ Tus autoproclamadas prometidas se decepcionaran mucho jaja _

La Sra. Saotome cobro el sentido, sacando la Katana_

_OH…No Ranma, ¡Eso no es nada Varonil!_ se quejó la mujer viendo con enojo a su retoño. Este se asustó al verla tomar decidida el arma apuntándolo. Un escalofrió lo invadió sabiendo que huir era lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos _

10 minutos después de la cena y la persecución por toda la casa de la madre a su hijo para darle su merecido, sin el saber el porqué de dicha acción…se escucha un grito muy fuerte por todo el vecindario luego de explicarle Genma a Ranma lo que le dijo Akane.

_...QUE ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?_

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_ Jajajajja…Akane…fue muy gracioso jajajajajja_ No paraba de carcajearse, es que su hermana sin quererlo había puesto en ridículo a su prometido _

_ ¡Ya deja de reírte Nabiki!, no tenía idea de lo que era eso… ¡Qué vergüenza! ahora todos creerán que el y yo… ¡Uy! Como pude escoger esa palabra soy una tonta _la chica parecía semáforo de lo roja de la vergüenza que estaba_

_ No jajjajajajja te preocupes, nadie va a pensar que hicieron algo si a él no le funciona jajajajajja _ sus ojos lloraban de la risa, recuperando el aliento. Estaban en la habitación de Akane conversando de lo sucedido_ ya se aclarara todo, yo solo disfrutare de verle el rostro a tu prometido cuando sepa lo que le dijiste, es decir lo que significa que le dijiste en frente de todos nosotros jajaja_

_ Ranma va a matarme _ se dijo preocupada…no era para menos sabiendo el orgullo tan grande que tenía su prometido y eso era demasiado humillante para el _

_ ¿Por qué? Acaso _ la ve adelgazando la vista _ ¿Acaso has comprobado lo viril que es? _ pregunta maquiavélicamente _

_ ¡NO LO digo por eso!_ grito horrorizada y más colorada si se puede estar _

_ Si, de acuerdo jajaja solo bromeo hermanita _ ya relajando su semblante _ hablando de otra cosa, espero que no le hagas caso a papá. Si compramos ropa nueva y renovamos tu anticuado guardarropa es para que lo uses, espero que me hagas caso eh?_ le dice muy seriamente en tono reprobatorio _

_ p… pero Nabiki…_

_ Pero nada, Akane tienes un cuerpazo que hasta yo me lo quisiera_ confiesa la mediata de las Tendo dejando sorprendida a su pequeña hermana _

_ ¿Qué dices? tu eres mejor que yo, tienes más pecho _

_ Akane eso no tiene nada que ver, tienes bonito cuerpo. Un muy buen trasero. Incluso de las otras prometidas de Ranma se quisieran el tuyo, tus piernas son muy torneadas y sexys. Tus pechos están bastante bien, es solo que crees que tienen que ser enormes _

_...p…pero Ranma dice…_

_ ese tonto no sabe nada, el solo se guía por los pechos de su cuerpo cuando se convierte en chica y cree que todas tienen que tenerlos así de grandes, es tan tarado que no entiende que todas las mujeres tenemos distintos tamaños y formas. Además deja de prestarle tanta atención a lo que dice. No tienes a tantos pretendientes tras de ti solo por tus lindos ojos, no seas ingenua _ dice con cara de obviedad _

_ Bueno…yo, sé que cuando me toca gimnasia o me pongo pantaloncillos cortos siempre los chicos me ven con cara de pervertidos, incluso…_

_ ¡Ranma!_ Completo su hermana. Esta solo bajo la vista asintiendo_ se hace el tonto, pero es hombre y se le van los ojos sobre todo por lo que siente hacia ti _

_ ¡Bah!…ese baka es un cobarde que nunca asumirá nada, ¡Y no me interesa! _ exclama molesta la jovencita _

_ Imouto-chan sabemos que no es así, ¡Ahora escucha! mañana comenzaras con tu nuevo vestuario, y de paso el cuñadito recupera sus erecciones jajaja _

_ ¡NABIKI!_ espantada y molesta dice la chica sintiendo sus mejillas calientes por lo roja que se ponen ante el comentario, su hermana si que no tiene vergüenza _

_ tú cara es jajjajajaj de película_ declara riéndose de lo lindo la chica _

_ Ya deja de reírte _ alega, sabe su hermana disfruta poniéndola incomoda _

_ bueno, recuerda tu tienes mucho atractivo femenino es solo que no lo explotas ni le sacas provecho, por eso te ayudo y también me divierto _ dice triunfal _

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Tendo Dojo. 11 pm.

Ranma se encuentra entrenando, desahogándose. Está muy enojado. Dando golpes hacia el frente con sus brazos, también patadas, esta con una sudadera gris de tirantes que se le pega a su buen trabajado torso gracias al sudor. Sus músculos están más firmes y duros. Además está un poco más alto. El metro 84 le ayuda a verse más atractivo y con rasgos más masculinos. Lleva unos pantalones negros deportivos con dos líneas blancas en los costados. Esta descalzo.

 _Esa tonta…co…como se atrevió a insinuar algo como eso._

 _¡Niña Boba!_

 _Du…du…dando de mi capacidad p…para…_

 _¡UY!…_

 _¡OKASAN CASI ME MATA POR SU CULPA!_

 _Pero…le tuve que recordar cómo me encontró antes de la cena confesándole mi estado, pues fue imposible que no lo notara cuando me levante al taparme…Ah con eso se calmó, pero me hizo preguntas incomodas de con quien soñaba y de que trataba mi sueño ¡Ja! como si no supiera, yo estaba sin habla y tan lleno de vergüenza que solo huí hacia el baño…fue lo mejor pero ella me dijo que sabía que soñaba con mi bella prometida… ¿Cómo lo hace? a las madres no se les va nada…aunque… a la única chica que miro es a ella… sé que lo ha notado pero…es que no soy de fierro…yo…no puedo evitarlo…es tan…tan…lina…y esas curvas…cada día me gustan más…q…quiero…b…be…sar…la…_

 _AHHH…mejor no pienso en ella…ni en cómo estaba vestida de lo contrario mi amiguito se entusiasmara…no debo pensar en cómo se veía cuando se levantó después de la cena dándome una genial vista de su perfecto trasero…_

 _¡MALDICION!…SOY UN PRRVERTIDO…NO…NO…YA BASTA…_

 _Vamos Ranma piensa en…en…cosas inocentes…si eso_

 _Ella es inocente…_

 _MIERDA…_

 _¿Por qué no sales de mi mente?_

 _Ay Akane…se que después de la batalla contra Safron, no me he despegado de ti por miedo a que te pase algo, no lo soportaría. Supe lo que era la desesperación y el dolor más horrible de mi vida cuando creí que te había perdido…por eso…te cuido como lo más preciado que tengo Así es… pero eso…me ha alterado demasiado…si supieras las ganas que tengo de…de…AHHH!_

_ ¡De verdad que voy a volverme loco!_ exclama frustrado _

_ ¿Y se puede saber porque?_

Al escuchar esa dulce voz, los pelos se le pusieron de punta al mejor artista marcial de Nerima. No. Ella no tenía ni idea de todo lo que le provocaba. Estaba de espaldas a la chica por lo que se volteo para verla.

Akane está recargada en la entrada con los brazos atrás viéndolo con fascinación, cosa que no nota por la suya propia hacia ella. La recorre de arriba abajo, pues tiene puesto un pijama de finos tirantes color celeste suave algo escotado con dibujos de corazoncitos amarillos. Se le pega a los pechos y vientre, aunque esta algo descubierto notándosele algo del ombligo y su pequeña cintura de avispa. Llena unos hots-pants muy cortos delineándose las condenadas caderas. Unas hermosas piernas. Terminando con unas pantuflas del gato cósmico. Ese pijama culpable de sus últimos sueños húmedos subidos de tono. Pues están en primavera con un clima más cálido que obligo a la chica a cambiar su vestimenta de noche, motivada siempre por su avara hermana.

Ranma está embobado.

 _Inocentemente sexy…muy sexy_

La chica esta igual de embobada. Al llegar le vio su gran espalda trabajada y su discreto trasero, firme, para luego ver como el chico voltea y la deja sin aliento. Está sudado con esa playera (polera) marcando todos esos músculos que tantas ganas tiene de tocar y apretar, si hasta los abdominales superiores e inferiores no exagerados se le marcaban. Sigue el recorrido de unas gotas de sudor por todo el torso de su prometido hasta perderlas de vista. Ve sus brazos, con unos bíceps más desarrollados. Esos brazos fuertes y grandes queriendo ser envuelta por ellos. Esta con muñequeras por lo que se ve más atractivo.

 _Irresistiblemente… atractivo._

La chica cobra la conciencia recordando el motivo de ir al Dojo.

_ Anou…etto…Ranma _ aun está nerviosa y algo sonrojada, pero avanza solo unos pasos al despegarse de la puerta _ yo…_

_ ¿S...si?_ aun idiotizado con cara de bobo se despabila, sale del trance, al ver a la mujer moverse de su lugar. Se acerca a ella, ya que es un imán para el _A…Akane_

_ Yo…ve...venía a _ se odiaba a si misma por entrecortar sus palabras, estaba nerviosa _ a disculparme co…contigo _

_ ¿Eh?...por… ¿Por qué ?_ ya estaban bastante cerca. Solo 20 cms. de distancia _

 _¡Kuso! habla de corrido Saotome…_

_ por lo que te dije hoy en la cena, disculpa es que yo…_ dice apenada con la vista baja _ solo quería decirte algo diferente _

_ Ah…si…_ cruza sus brazos y la ve despectivamente. El nerviosismo no se ha ido aun pero sabe disimular_ por tu culpa ahora todos dudan de mi hombría…_

_ Lo se…lo siento _ahora levanta la vista con cara de niña arrepentida, a Ranma le parece adorable pero obvio no se lo dirá _ pero descuida ya les dije a todos…que ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba y les explique que yo no sabía si tu…bueno…que nunca hemos…Ay ¡Tu entiendes! _ expresa muy roja, de solo pensar en que el tuviera erecciones por ella le alteraba el pulso _

_ No ¡No entiendo! _ Piensa en sus palabras, pero luego de hilarlas comprende, pues ella tendría que haber tenido un contacto más cercano con para provocarle una…corta sus pensamientos al llegar al meollo del asunto. Sus mejillas se sonrojan y le sale humo de las orejas _ Ahhh… en…entiendo…_ está muy avergonzado y sonrojado _ saben que…que nosotros nunca…nunca…e-e-es decir no hemos…c-como p-para que tu sepas…_ dice tratando de hablar claro _

_ E…eso…a…además…tu…t…tu eres _ balbucea muerta de los nervios por esa conversación _…saludable…me refiero que eso le sucede a… a… a los hombres viejos… ¡Eso! _

_ Cierto. Bueno yo…me alegro que lo hayan entendido, porque yo…s…soy … muy capaz…es decir amm…_ juega con sus dedos índices bajando la vista pero sin dejar de verla, no quiere que ella, sobre todo ella piense que no se la puede _ tú me entiendes _

_Si, entiendo_ dice sonriendo, también con la cara baja sin despegar sus ojos de su prometido_

Los dos se quedan en silencio. No saben que más decir. Se siente feliz de que la chica se disculpe. Se ve arrepentida y muy hermosa con esa carita. Su corazón late rápido. Vuelve a cruzar los brazos.

_ Con que poco hombre, y después Impotente ¡¿Cómo Pudiste?! _ La mira fingiendo molestia _

_ O…oye ¡Me estoy disculpando!_ dice ofendida _

_ Hm.…no sé si disculparte, creo que tendrás que hacer méritos _ expresa serio _

_ ¿Estás loco? Yo ya vine a decir que lo sentía y no pienso hacer nada mas_ estan en medio del Dojo mas cerca ahora _

_ ¿A no?_ le pregunta divertido. Se ve linda enojada, acerca su rostro _

_ No, por si no lo recuerdas tu pasas insultando mi feminidad siempre y tengo que soportarlo ¡Baka!_ se está exasperando_

_ Bueno, tienes razón. Siento eso, pero… _ la ve penetrante_…eso no quita lo mal que me hiciste sentir_

_ Ay ¡Ya Ranma!, supéralo _ahora ella es quien cruza los brazos haciendo un gesto pensativo con una media sonrisa _ ¡Me vas a hacer pensar que lo que dije es verdad!_ dice mordaz solo para molestarlo _

_ ¿QUEEE?_ el cierra la boca pero aprieta los dientes ideando algo_ ¿Sabes? Ahora te voy a enseñar lo MUy Hombre que soy_ dice seguro _

_ ¡Ja! ¿Y qué vas a…_

La chica se calla de golpe, ya que Ranma la toma de la cintura elevándola levemente, la lleva muy rápidamente a la pared arrinconándola cuidando que no se lastime. Se golpea suavemente. Pone una mano en la cabeza de la chica. Ella queda indefensa, pues sus brazos están a los costados siendo sujetados por el artista marcial. Está bastante cerca de su rostro. La aprisiona con su tronco, tocando sus senos para inmovilizarla.

_ q...q…¿Que…haces? _ respira agitadamente y sorprendida el color de sus pómulos vuelven a ponerse carmín _

_ Lo que te dije…demostrarte mi Hombría _ es fascinante el tenerla a milímetros _

_ ¡Suéltame! _ se mueve con dificultad_

_ ¡No quiero!_ esta hipnotizado por la chica, solo quiere probar sus labios. Ha sido demasiada espera para hacerlo _

_ B…basta Ranma _ ella también está nerviosa, sus labios no concuerdan con lo que realmente quiere, pero para hacerse la digna forcejea más con él, esto provoca que el florero que está arriba de ellos en una repisa se mueva un poco _

_Ya dije que ¡NO! _ Ranma está comenzando a excitarse, el tenerla tan cerca es demasiado tentador… le está gustando el sentir sus curvas y eso lo comienza a alterar haciendo que su miembro reaccione _

_ Saotome…suéltame ya _ pide con voz sensual haciendo estragos con las hormonas masculinas, pero moviéndose fuerte provocando otro golpe en la pared moviendo más el florero _

_ A…Ak…Akane…yo…_ se está acercando no falta nada para unir sus labios _ ne…ne…ce…sito…Ah_ recuerda el acalorado sueño que tuvo hace unas horas. Sabe que esta oportunidad es única _

_ Ra…Ra…Ranma_ ella deja de resistirse_ yo… ¿Qué…que …ne… ce…si…tas…? _ pregunta embobada la chica _

_ Be…be…sa…sar…_ trata de hablar el chico pero las palabras salen entrecortadas _

Ya están por rozar sus labios…

Cuando…

El florerito termina por caerse rodando en la repisa derramando el agua en la cabeza del chico para finalmente caer y quebrarse provocando el ruido estrepitoso de los pedazos.

_ ¡MIERDA! _ dice la voz femenina de Ranma Onna. Suelta de inmediato a Akane y se aleja un poco viendo como esta toda mojada hasta los hombros y maldiciendo su suerte.

 _¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!_

 _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

 _Justo cuando estaba por besarla…_

_ Eh Ranma_ dice algo agitada la peli-azul por las emociones y algo aturdida por la abrupta separación _

_ N-No Akane yo… _aprieta los ojos. La mandíbula le tiembla, la vergüenza y frustración que sentía en esos momentos no lo dejo ver a la cara a la oji-marron por lo que se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo del lugar _

_ ¡Ranma!_ grito la chica con preocupación _ Ranma_ dijo ya con voz baja, la chica se deja caer hasta el suelo viendo el piso con una expresión de pena por su prometido _

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

El chico chica, ahora está corriendo sin rumbo por las calles de Nerima con un dolor en el pecho, enojo, frustración, impotencia, rabia infinita, todos esos sentimientos se mezclan en su interior provocándole un estremecimiento grande. También al correr tan rápido y saltando por los tejados se le agita la respiración. Tenía lágrimas de rabia.

 _¡YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTO!_

 _¡ESTUPIDA MALDICION!_

 _YA NO QUIERO MAS ESTE CUERPO_

 _LO ODIO_

 _ODIO ESTAR MALDITO_

 _ODIO NO PODER SER UN HOMBRE COMPLETO PARA ELLA_

 _ESTOY TAN AVERGONZADO...ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE…_

 _KUSOOOO_

 _¡PORQUE!_

 _¡¿PORQUE ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO?!_

 _YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS_

Llega a un río desolado y con una gran bocanada de aire en sus pulmones grita.

_ ¡YA ESTOY HARTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ la voz femenina tuvo eco que retumbo por todo el lugar.

.

.

.

 **つづく** **...**

 **(Continuara en nipón, Japonés n_n)**

.

.

.

 **Notas:** creo que es la manera más normal de llamarle a este espacio. También notaran que está editado. Quiero empezar hacerlo con cada historia que tengo. Es muy vergonzoso ver la cantidad de errores, pero sé que puedo mejorar. Dejare lo demás como lo escribí la primera vez que publique este capítulo aunque al leerme no me agrado.

.

¡KONNICHIWAAAAAA! Se que saben lo que significa pero fue por si acaso.

También sé que soy una descarada al volver después de una larga ausencia. De ser tan poco constante y sin actualizar mis otros fics, pero que le voy a hacer. Este fic es casi uno de los primeros que escribí hace muuucho tiempo ya, quería subirlo cuando acabara con uno de los tengo por terminar, eso quiero hacer pronto, pero me gano la ansiedad. Este no creo que sea muy largo, depende como sea recibido. Hay muchas ideas plasmadas en este, solo que iré de a poco ordenando la forma en que iré actualizando cada uno. O dedicarme a uno solo para acabarlo, y así no perder el hilo.

Reitero que este fanfic es el más antiguo que tenía guardado de Ranma, le tengo mucho cariño por eso.

 **IMPOTENCIA SEXUAL:** fácil y rápido, cuando al hombre no se le para, no logra tener erecciones. SEEE Q TRISTE, MAS PARA NOSOTRAS.

Nos leemos.

Editado: **12/2017.**

 **Atte. Akane Kou.**


	2. Responsabilidades y Técnica

***Baka Marimacho***

 **(RA)**

 **Summary:** Las cosas para Ranma y Akane comienzan a ser más intensas por lo que este par de adolescentes sentirán lo que es madurar…a su propio ritmo con todo los locos de Nerima a su alrededor. Ranma aprenderá una nueva técnica que le simplificara la vida.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Responsabilidades y Técnica**

 _Pensamientos_

(Explicación)

Narración

conversación_

¡YA ESTOY HARTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _

La voz femenina tuvo eco que retumbo por todo el lugar. Después de un rato se sintió más relajado. Bajo la vista pensando en que tenía que volver a casa.

Ah… creo que ya me desahogue… ¡Maldita sea! _ aun se sentía frustrado _

Luego de eso se fue caminando rumbo al Dojo, no pudo evitar pasar por el consultorio del Dr. Tofu. En este todavía había luz pues el Doctor Ono trabajaba hasta tarde a veces por los imprevistos de su profesión. Pensó que a lo mejor podía hablar con él y de paso conseguir agua caliente.

Minutos después.

Ya con su forma original sostenía una taza de té humeante en sus manos. El hombre estaba al frente de él sentado en otra silla.

Así que sientes que llegaste a tu limite _ afirma el guapo castaño_

Sí. Ya no soporto esto, pensar en ir a China no es una opción, pues no tengo nada de dinero_ admite derrotado_

Ranma pero ¿Que te ha hecho verte tan desesperado?_ lo observo curioso, nunca antes lo vio así de deprimido por su maldición _ yo creí que habías aprendido a vivir con tu cuerpo de mujer_

Doctor_ dice cabizbajo _ soy un hombre, jamás me acostumbrare. Póngase en mi lugar…yo…no lo soporto más _ declaro muy serio _ Nací hombre, por eso jamás me acostumbraré, ya son dos años de estar maldito_

Pero dime ¿Hubo algo en especial hoy que te hartara más de la cuenta?_ pregunto. Al momento ve como el chico le rehuía la mirada sonrojado bajando la cabeza_

E…etto…y-yo…_ el chico no sabía que decir, la interrogante lo tomo por sorpresa_

¿Ranma?_ Esperaba su respuesta. El hombre de cabellos castaños sonrió internamente. Sabía que el joven de la trenza se sonrojaba solo cuando el tema estaba relacionado con cierta chica la cual su nombre comenzaba con A y se apellida con T_

fue…algo…p…personal _ de solo acordarse en la situación que estuvo con su prometida termino hablando con dificultad _

Bien, no seré insistente _ el galeno dejo el tema para tomar una postura seria. Se toma las gafas con la mano derecha _ Ranma quiero decirte algo_

¿Sí?_ pregunto al momento de verlo curioso_

ya te conozco hace tiempo, te he tomado cariño. Eres como un hermano menor para mí, al igual que Akane es como mi pequeña hermanita _ dice en tono cariñoso el joven Dr._

Claro…hum… ¿Y?_ no entendía nada _

por eso me he dedicado estos últimos meses a investigar acerca de tu maldición, viendo curas, soluciones temporales. Saber cómo gente más antigua que vive y vivió lo mismo que tú por culpa de Jusenkyo hizo algo al respecto _ explicaba con mucha parsimonia. Una característica de su persona _

¡Doctor!_ estaba con los ojos ensanchados escuchando atentamente al médico_

Bien, de tanto buscar encontré algo _ vio seriamente al chico. Este se tensaba. Estaba ilusionado_ Veras. Tu cuerpo al ser afectado por la maldición genera unas defensas y en tu caso que te conviertes en chica; muchas provocan más testosterona, pues al cambiar de sexo tú inconsciente se aferras más a tu hombría. Es una reacción normal por verse afectada tu autoestima como varón. Es un golpe duro sobretodo porque eres adolescente y estas desarrollándote _

Ranma asentía. Era verdad. Muy en el fondo de su corazón la palabra afeminado o fenómeno lo afectaba de sobre manera cubriendo ese dolor con ego, orgullo pues a temprana edad su cuerpo sufrió ese terrible cambio.

Lo que te digo es que hay un nervio en tu cuerpo cerca de tus inglés, que no está controlado por ti. Al ser tú una artista marcial que domina los movimientos de su cuerpo ayuda, pero ya terminando la pubertad, que es tu caso, este nervio-músculo- interior está listo para ser controlado en su totalidad por ti y que a los malditos de Jusenkyo con tu tipo de maldición hace que se convierta en una cura para tu cambio físico _ explica el hombre _

p…pero ¿Cómo sé que lo controlare?_ pregunta esperanzado_

Mira, cuanto tu por el motivo que sea estés excitado _ Ranma se sonrojo al instante _ y tengas erecciones _ ahora el sonrojo era más fuerte _ tu temperatura corporal aumentara a tal grado que al oprimir en tu piel ese nervio notaras que al mojarte con agua fría tardaras en transformarte. No será de inmediato todo depende si te concentras y encuentras esa parte masculina interior. De un momento a otro ni siquiera necesitaras excitarte, solo concentrándote lo suficiente veras como lo dominaras y luego de los días no te volverás a convertir en chica. Notaras como un tipo de aura sale de tu cuerpo _ termina de hablar, pero todavía serio. Faltaba información _

¿DE VERDAD?_ Alzo su voz, ahora su rostro tenía una brillante sonrisa_

Si Ranma. Es una técnica de curación llamada; Mashida es decir: Mata-Shinkei-Dansei. Tiene que ver con la parte sexual del afectado por la maldición. Así funciona para los malditos de Jusenkyo. En cambio es diferente para la gente sin maldición. Solo les otorga más fertilidad, pero debes saber que cuando lo logres no será permanente_ aclara el médico. Quería ser muy honesto, pues sabe lo importante que es para Ranma su cura _

¿Co…Como…?_ el joven se tenso _

Es una cura temporal, dura un año. No sé si te sirva pero algo es algo ¿No?_ sube una ceja con una expresión de obviedad. Sabía que no era muy alentador, pero había hecho lo posible por encontrar esa cura _

Ah…ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto_ comento algo decepcionado_

bueno, luego de que logres dominarla y ya no transformes comenzara a correr el año, pero piensa que en este año puedes hacer algo para ir a China y tener la cura definitiva ¿No lo crees?_ dice tratando de animar al chico _

Bueno…Tiene razón_ dice no muy convencido _ haré algo para ir a China y conseguir la cura _

Me alegro por ti Ranma. Mira aquí hay una copia con el detalle de la técnica y un dibujo de donde está el nervio. Te lo dejo para que lo analices. Es tuyo. Guárdalo bien. Sé que eres vergonzoso por lo que te sugiero que nadie lo vea más que tú. A no ser que tengas a alguien especial a quien contarle_ el Dr. Le sonrío como mostrándole obviedad de quien es esa persona_

 _Akane…_

 _No sé si decirle._

 _Pero al final de cuentas es por ser un hombre completo para ella que me desespere. Claro está que yo personalmente lo quiero, pero mi mayor motivación…_

 _es ella._

Espero haberte ayudado Ranma_

Claro que si Dr. Tofu, se lo agradezco mucho_ ambos se abrazaron dándose esos golpes brutos en la espalda_

Adiós Ranma, cualquier cosa vienes y me consultas_

Claro, gracias _

Luego de despedirse Ranma se fue feliz. Jamás pensó que habría una posibilidad de manejar su maldición y ser un hombre completo, aunque fuera temporal.

 _Bueno…algo es algo…dicen por ahí…_

 _Este si que ha sido mi día._

 _Y este Baka ¿A qué horas piensa volver?_

 _Ya son la 1 de la mañana…y no regresa…Aish… Estoy preocupada. No puedo pegar el ojo. Sé que hice bien en no seguirlo. El necesitaba estar solo pero creo que ya paso mucho rato._

 _¿Y si le sucedió algo?_

 _No, no creo, Ranma es muy fuerte…sabe cuidarse_

 _¿Cierto?_

 _Ay Ranma me tienes en ascuas._

Unos golpes en su ventana la desconcentraron de sus pensamientos. De un salto salió de la cama abriendo por completo la ventana.

Ho…hola_ dijo el chico de la trenza, estaba apenado y sonrojado_

Hola…_ ella lo miro y suspiro. Se sentía más tranquila al verlo_ ¿SE PUEDE SABER…_ no termina de hablar porque el chico le tapa la boca y se adentra en la habitación_

¡Shut!…vas a despertar a todos_ le susurra en el oído_

De repente notaron que estaban muy juntos. Ambos se sintieron nerviosos por la cercanía así que se separan de sopetón.

Ah…yo me alegro que estés…estés bien _ baja la vista sonrojada _

Gracias…solo vine porque…me fui sin decir nada y como es tarde _ ahora la vio embelesado. A pesar de estar oscuro la claridad de la luna colada por la ventana le hacía ver a la chica muy hermosa a sus ojos _ qui…quise avisarte…que…que estoy bien _ aclaro sin poder evitar el atontamiento repentino al tenerla cerca _

Etto…si… me alegro mucho…hum…_ los dos recordaron que estuvieron a punto de besarse provocándoles nerviosismo _ yo…me voy a dormir_ se gira para ir a su cama_ que descanses Ranma_ le sonríe atontándolo_

...ah… ¡Ah sí!... a t…tú también_ le devuelve la sonrisa saliendo así del dormitorio para ir al suyo_

 _Akane cada vez estas más hermosa…descansa Mi Marimacho…_

 _Ranma…que bueno que estas bien…descansa Mi Baka…_

Días después.

Escuela Furinkan.

Casi la hora de salida.

No damos a bastos en el local, imagínate que tuvimos que cerrar a las 9.30, nunca cierro tan tarde, solo los fines de semana_ cuenta la joven de espátula_

Hum…_fue la respuesta del artista marcial. Estaba sentado al lado de la chica. Al otro costado estaban sus dos amigos escuchando muy atentos el relato_

Además Konatsu hace las entregas y después me quedo sola ¿Puedes creerlo Ranma? _ pregunto a su interlocutor la chica _

Oe Ukyo y ¿Porque no contratas a alguien más?_ pregunto un chico de cabello crespo castaño claro. Estaban los 4 chicos en el patio de la escuela Furinkan_

Hiroshi lo he pensado pero, no lo sé. Tiene que ser alguien de confianza…_ responde muy segura de sus palabras _

Eres algo exigente Ukyo_ dijo Daisuke_

Lo que pasa es que hoy en día hay que saber con quién se trabaja. Um…solo soy precavida, oye Ran-chan dime que piensas de todo esto. Es algo importante_ la castaña se sonroja y se pone un poco nerviosa por las siguientes palabras que le dirá_…etto…re…recuerda que cu…cuando nos casemos el negocio va a ser nuestra fuente de ingreso y…_

 _Rayos anoche no pude hacer la técnica._

 _El baño estaba ocupado porque era día de limpieza. Mi cuarto estaba siendo aseado y hacerlo en el jardín… ¡NO! es muy arriesgado y vergonzoso, pensaran que soy un pervertido ¡KUsoooo! ¿Porque todo es tan difícil?…pero no importa todo sea por mi cura…ahora me gustaría que todos se fueran y me dejaran solo para estar tranquilo._

 _Aunque…_

… _no me gustaría que Akane se fuera… al fin de cuentas ella es la que me excita…_

Ran-chan_

¡Holaaaa!_ Hiroshi le pasa la mano por la cara, pero ni cuenta_

El chico de la trenza tenía una expresión seria. Estaba concentrado y pensativo de brazos cruzados.

 _A ver…hoy en la noche cuando todos se vayan a dormir._

 _¡SI!… ¡ESE SERA EL MOMENTO!_

 _Genial…soy brillante espero ser cauteloso._

¡RAN-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!_ grito la joven alzando mucho la voz_

...qu… ¿Qué?_ El joven salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente cayéndose de espaldas en el pasto_

¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO HACE RATO DE MI PROBLEMA Y NI SIQUIERA ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!_ termino de gritar exasperada la cocinera de okonomayaquis respirando agitada y con unos ojos que dan mucho miedo _

U-U-U-chan…l-lo s-siento…_ pone una mano tras su cabeza con sonrisa fingida. La verdad es que no sabe ni madre de lo que habla_ Etto …yo…_

¡Tú nada!_ la chica lo ve con reproche, cruza los brazos con gesto de ofendida_

Que malo eres con la pobre Ukyo…_ dijo unos de los chicos para meter en más problemas al joven oji-azul_

¡Cállate Daisuke!_ mascullo enojado el joven Saotome _

Si muy malo, ella contándote sus problemas y tú en la luna_ dijo Hiroshi divertido para seguir molestando a su amigo _

Ran-chan…deberías preocuparte más por lo que le pasa a tu prometida_ la chica lo dice por ella_

¿Qué?... ¿Prometida?... ¿Qué pasa con Akane?_ pregunta preocupado poniendo toda la atención que antes no prestó _

¡IDIOTA…me refiero a mí!_ dice ya perdiendo más la paciencia _

Ahhhhh… pero…U-chan no te enoooojes_ le sonríe_

POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS… ¡YO TAMBIEN SOY TU PROMETIDA!_ vocifera la mujer_

 _¡Rayos! ¡Esta me va a dejar sordo!_

Los chicos guardaron silencio. Ranma encuentro la manera de contentar a la cocinera.

Eres muy linda…U-chan…sabes que te quiero y mucho _ le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro regalándole una sonrisa honesta_

Los dos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de Ranma, sobre todo la castaña.

Ra…Ranma…tu…tu…entonces _ la chica estaba sonrojada y nerviosa_

 _Al fin se da cuenta…nunca perdí la esperanza…es obvio. Soy muy hermosa, él no podía resistirse a mis encantos._

 _¡Vaya! Hace bien enojarse de vez en cuando._

...eres como una hermana para mí. Bueno antes un hermano, jajaja, pero da igual _ la quijada de la chica cayo hasta el suelo y la desilusión estaba en su rostro_...te quiero y no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo…aunque estas vestida de chico. No importa U-chan, anda dime, cuéntame que pasa. Somos buenos amigos ¿Na?_ le agita el pelo de la cabeza como señal de hermandad _

Eh Ranma…no sé si te diste cuenta pero ella pensó que tu…_ el chico de cabello castaño claro trata de aclararle al despistado de su amigo la situación _

PLAFF…

La espátula ahora estaba en la cabeza del chico y este tenía la cara enterrada en el pasto.

¡Y yo que creí que te me estabas confesando!_ dijo muy molesto guardando su pala _

¡Vaya amigo! Tu sí que eres bueno para coleccionar golpes _ se burló el otro chico _

Cierra la boca _ Ranma salió del hoyo en donde estaba su cabeza y comienzo a sobársela _ ¡Que bruta U-cha! no debiste hacer eso_ le espeta molesto a la chica, la cual solo lo mira con desprecio_

Y yo que pensé que solo Akane te golpeaba_

¡Akane!... ¿Oigan la han visto?_ pregunta el chico golpeado cambiando de tema con renovadas energías y sanándose milagrosamente_

pues no, aunque ya acabo la última clase. Es hora de irnos _

creo que iré a buscarla _ dijo levantándose_

Yo me voy, ya es tarde nos vemos chicos _ se despide Daisuke_

Yo igual ¡Bye!_ dijo Daisuke despidiéndose de los supuestos prometidos más por parte de la castaña, pues en realidad por parte de Ranma son solo buenos amigos _

Nos vemos Hiro _ dijo despidiéndose la aun enojada chica _

Los chicos se quedaron solos.

Nos vemos U-chan _ le dijo con la intención de alejarse del lugar en busca de su Iinazuke _

Ran-chan, no puedes irte… estábamos hablando_ lo detuvo del brazo _

Ukyo es tarde, me tengo que ir_ se soltó _

¿A buscar a Akane? ¿No?_ pregunto otra vez molesta _

U-chan por favor, solo déjame tengo que irme _ le explico pero con algo de prisa _

Yo pensé que te preocupabas por mi _ dijo con voz de reproche logrando que el la mirara a la cara, pero aun sin desistir en marcharse _

¡Lo hago! Solo que ahora tengo cosas que hacer_ otra vez trato de irse _

Uhum, cuando se trata de Akane nada más te importa _ El chico la vio con expresión cansada. Ella miro hacia al frente. Vio a la chica en cuestión _ Ah pero mira ahí es…_ vio que la peli-azul, le hacia el gesto de silencio y le movía las manos tratando de decirle que no la delatara. Que Ranma no se diera cuenta de su presencia_

 _¿Ella no quiere que la vea?_

 _¿Porque será?_

 _Bueno… mejor para mí._

 _Después de todo Akane-chan en mi amiga._

¿Eh? Quien…_ iba a voltear pero ella justo se le arrimo al brazo_

Ran-chaaaaan, ya no estoy enojada, sé que sufres por mi indiferencia así que te perdono _ le dio una amplia sonrisa. Luego ella giro su rostro y Akane le agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza. Se fue corriendo.

Em…bueno…G…gracias…_ no tenía idea de lo que pasaba _

 _¡Rayos! nunca entenderé a las mujeres._

 _Están todas locas._

 _Se enojan de la nada y se contentan igual._

U-chan… me tengo que ir porque _ el chico idea una excusa _ Ah…si eso, Kasumi me encargo comprar la comida de la cena junto con Akane…p-por eso tengo que buscarla _

Hum…no sé porque no te creo _ lo ve arqueado una ceja _ si tú mismo dijiste que querías ir a buscar a Akane y eso no lo mencionaste antes_

Bueno yo…_ él no quería admitir, pero pensó que era estúpido si el mismo expreso sus intenciones de ir a buscar a la chica en primera instancia_

¿Porque no me dices que estas que te mueres por ir a buscar a Akane por otro motivo?_ se lo dijo con resignación, soltando su brazo…pues tampoco le dolió tanto que le dijera que solo le interesa como una amiga _

Oe…no…no es…_ El no tenía excusa sabía que tenía razón_... lo… lo que crees…yo _

¿Tanto te gusta que no puedes estar sin ella un rato?_ Sabía que había sido directa pero tenía la esperanza que como siempre no lo admitiera y en cambio negara cualquier atisbo de afecto por la chica Tendo o mejor aún, la insultara. Eso le daba una esperanza_

 _Debería ser sincero con U-chan…después de todo._

 _Es mi mejor amiga…debería tenerle confianza…aunque no sé si sea el momento adecuado…pero tengo que ser honesto…_

..._ el bajo la vista cerrando los ojos, la chica no esperaba el silencio. Todo menos eso_

¿Ran-chan?_ preguntó temerosa_

U-chan...L…la ver…_

¡NI-HAO Ranmaaa!_

La china apareció. Obviamente después de destrozar la muralla más cercana, lanzándose como siempre al cuello del chico.

Lo asfixiaba con cariño.

Su…suel…ta…me… me…no…pue…do…res…pirar_ decía con dificultad el joven de la trenza ahora morado, que con suerte pudo hablar_

¡Oye Shampoo suelta a mi prometido!_ le decía luego de apartarla con la pala, cual garrapata arrimada la peli-morado_

Shampoo hacer lo que ella querer. El ser mi Airén por eso Shampoo tener derecho de tocarlo. Tu no meter en asuntos de Shampoo_ dice la chica que habla como tarzan, dirigiéndose a la otra joven_

Uf _ Ranma se tocó el cuello, trato de llenar nuevamente sus pulmones de aire. Al ver a las chicas se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad _ ahora es cuando, están discutiendo y no se darán cuanta…_ el joven de la trenza aprovecho para huir con éxito_

Ran-chan es mi prometido de verdad. Tus estúpidas leyes amazonas no tienen validez aquí en Japón ¡China Tonta!_ le dijo enojada la castaña, harta de esa chica que consideraba una molestia _

¡Ja! Pero ver que Airén no ver a chica de espátula como prometida. Es más, el ver como prometida solo a Chica violenta _ dijo con sonrisa mordaz, y expresión malvada_

¡Cierra la Boca! _ Ella sabía que lo que decía era cierto, lo acababa de comprobar pero no le daría el gusto a la Amazona_ ¡¿Y qué me dices de ti?! Nunca te hace caso. Solo lo acosas como lo empalagosa y ofrecida que eres _

¡Shampoo dar tu merecido! _ exclamo enojada_

¡Pues hazlo yo no me quedare atrás!_

Una nueva pelea entre las jóvenes se desato sin estar presente el motivo de esta, que estaba más preocupado por otra joven que no era ninguna de ellas dos.

Como siempre.

¡Cielos! A todos los lugares que ido me rechazan por no ser mayor de edad aun. Sobre todo cuando les digo que el permiso firmado por mis padres no es posible tenerlo. Me cierran las puertas en la cara. ¡Y cómo no! Si se lo pido a papa el no querrá dármelo además esto quedo entre Kasumi y yo_ dice la chica peli-azul sentada en una banca con un periódico en mano. Luego recuerdo el motivo de su necesidad de empleo _

Flash back

1 semana antes

¿Cómo?...pero…de acuerdo señor no se preocupe pronto lo solucionaremos…Ok adiós_ la mayor de las hermanas colgó el teléfono siendo esta escuchada por la pelinegra _

One-san ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto la chica, al ver a su querida hermana nerviosa y muy preocupada. Algo raro pues Kasumi es la tranquilidad en persona _

Akane, en serio nada. Lo solucionare_ hace el intento de irse a la cocina la detiene_

One-chan… dime sabes que puedes confiar en mí, anda dímelo. Sé que algo te preocupa _ la ve con expresión de suplica _

Akane…Hum, na…nada _ bajo la vista nerviosa. Ya no tenía la sonrisa tan característica _

Kasumi-chan… ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Ne?_ le pregunta angustiada _

No es eso. Es…es que…_ no sabía si hablar o no, pero necesitaba desahogarse_

¿Pero qué Kasumi?_ la insta a continuar _

Es que yo…yo asumí mi papel y tengo que hacerme responsable. Tu estas aun en la prepa, tienes que preocuparte por tus estudios… de nada mas _ le dice segura pero con expresión de preocupación _

Eso _ se acercó hasta poner ambas manos en sus hombros_ lo decido yo, estoy a un paso de ser mayor de edad y…he madurado…lo sabes ¿N0? _

Si_ La pali-castaña la dio una dulce sonrisa_ lo se mi hermanita, pero es que… _

Solo dime y veremos qué podemos hacer_ como respuesta esta asintió_

Fueron a la cocina. Solo estaban ellas dos ahí. Los demás estaban en sus propios asuntos.

Bien, los últimos gatos de la ampliación por los daños de la boda hicieron que papá utilizara unos ahorros que teníamos. Al principio se negó a que mi dinero fuera usado, pero al fin lo hizo. Los Saotome también nos ayudaron, bueno en realidad tía Nodoka_ dijo con una gota en la cabeza _

Lo sé, el tío Genma es un mantenido _ acoto con reproche la chica _

Pero ahora es parte de la familia _ dijo sonriendo _...aun así el gasto fue bastante. En la cuenta bancaria queda solo un resto. Eso papá lo guarda con mucho cuidado. Pero el dinero para vivir diariamente se está acabando, tampoco les hemos podido pagar a los maestros que hicieron los arreglos de la casa. Les debemos dinero… han estado llamando y…yo…no he tenido nada para darles. La situación económica esta mala. No hay casi nadie que trabaje. Por eso ahora se está notando más la falta de ingresos. No tenemos alumnos en el dojo…quiero ver una manera de solucionarlo, trabajando, no lo se_

Hermana no quiero que lo hagas. Tú eres ama de casa. Una responsabilidad más para ti seria mucho. Yo lo haré. Trabajare en lo que sea ¡Incluso en tres trabajos! No importa… todo sea por que salgamos adelante_ dice determinada la Artista Marcial _

Pero Akane aún no acabas la prepa, no puedes_ ella no está de acuerdo_

¡Sí que puedo! Puedo por las tardes y noches, no hay excusa, además solo faltan 2 meses para que termine el año escolar_ totalmente convencida dijo la peli-azul_

Otuosan no te dejara _ trata de hacerla razonar_

Papá no tiene por qué enterarse _ ahora es Akane la que le brinda una linda sonrisa_ Kasumi, Nabiki no lo haría. Ella solo se preocupa por sí misma. Papá es el patriarca, tía Nodoka es una invitada. Ranma, no sé si lo haría. Además este es un problema que quiero resolver yo. Se trata de mi familia, de ti_

Akane_ no estaba segura de aceptar_

Mira… esto quedara entre nosotras. Nadie tiene porque enterarse. Buscare la manera, pero dime ¿Cómo cuánto dinero queda? _ pregunto _

Lo suficiente para vivir tranquilos unas dos semanas mas_

De acuerdo, con estos huéspedes tan glotones es obvio que se acaben rápido nuestros ingresos_ dice pensando en su prometido y tío, su padre además de su hermana Nabiki _

Está bien Akane-chan, confío en ti _ vuelve a sonreírle sintiéndose orgullosa de su pequeña hermana_

Kasumi. Gracias por confiar en mi te quiero mucho_ dice feliz de que confíe en su determinación _

Se abrazaron.

Fin Flashback

No quiero decepcionarte Kasumi…pero no importa ¡No me daré por vencida! encontrare trabajo o de lo contrario dejo de llamarme Akane Tendo.

La joven estaba cansada. Era tarde.

Pronto será la hora de la cena y yo aun con mi uniforme. Mmm…no tengo ganas de llegar aun. A ver son las 7.35 ¡Ya se! iré a ver a Ukyo. Se me antojo un Okonomayaqui_

 _Espero que nadie me moleste_

 _¡Uy! esto es tan vergonzoso…_

 _Pero debo hacerlo._

El hombre estaba en el baño de la casa. La puerta con seguro. Estaba completamente desnudo dándose un baño.

 _No esta Akane, aun no llega._

 _No la pude encontrar, la muy ingrata no me espero._

 _Bueno ahora siento rabia…eso también me ayuda en la técnica como me lo dijo el Dr. Tofú…bien._

… _pero me la puedo imaginar…_

C…con esa blusa delgada…_ eso lo decía en voz alta. Su cara era la de un idiota fantasioso_

 _Delineando cada curva de sus…s…sus…pechos…Ah…parece que le crecieron un poco más…_

Y ese short que se puso el otro día…se le marcaban…sus glu…te…os_ ahora le caía baba de la boca_ AHHh… ¡Ese trasero!…que…ganas de tocárselo _ con las manos se imaginaba esa parte de la anatomía de su prometida y que además lo apretaba _

 _Soy un…pervertido…pero…pero…_

Avergonzado baja la vista.

 _¡Mierda!…funciona…mi amigo despertó_

Ahh…_…y efectivamente su mejor amigo lo saludaba_

 _¡Vaya! Esta chica sí que me tiene loco._

Ahora recuerdo que en el bosquejo sale que es aquí_ el chico dirigió su dedo índice de la mano derecha a ese lugar. Presiono suave y concentro su energía cerrando sus ojos_

Estaba tomando el asunto de manera muy seria.

Soy un Artista Marcial. El mejor. Heredero de la dinastía de la Escuela Saotome estilo libre Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū. Por eso sé que podré hacerlo_

El hombre sintió como un calor muy grande se concentraba desde su cintura hacia abajo. Los músculos de su abdomen se pusieron rígidos. Un fuego, siempre presionando la zona en cuestión, comenzó a quemarle levemente la ingle. Espero hasta sentir una energía grande emanar de su cuerpo, pero llego el momento en el que ya no soporto más. El calor sofocante, por lo que tomo la ducha teléfono abriendo al agua fría. Se la echo encima pero noto que pasaron varios segundos y no se transformaba.

No…no puede ser_ la voz era masculina_

Luego de casi el minuto se transformó en chica.

Esto…es increíble… ¡Genial!_ decía la voz femenina de Ranma. Volvió adentrarse a la bañera tomando su forma original otra vez. Estaba muy feliz_

La perfeccionare. Seré un hombre por completo_ dijo con la masculina voz más ronca de lo normal _

 _Estoy tan contento que necesito hablarlo con alguien._

 _Pero no estoy seguro._

 _No importa. Ahora solo tengo que pensar en mí_

Akane-chan _ la vio entra en su local con cara de abatida_

Hola Ukyo _ la chica se aproximó y se sentó en la barra ocupando el taburete viendo como la chica preparaba un okonomayaki. Apoyo sus brazos y dejo caer su cabeza en ellos _ que bien que este abierto todavía…estoy muerta _

¿Porque? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué me pediste que entretuviera a Ranma para que no te viera? ¿Le ocultas algo?_ pregunto atropelladamente _

Oye, oye, son muchas preguntas a la vez ¡Que parte del estoy cansada no entendiste! _ la vio como si fura obvio _ y eso incluye el hablar. Solo dame un okonomayaki de calamar y luego te respondo. Necesito energías _

De acuerdo_ hizo lo que su amiga le pidió _

Por cierto ¿Hoy cerraras más tarde? ¿Ne?_ pregunto extrañada _

Si es que hay mucha demanda de trabajo. Konatsu y yo no podemos con todo _ le explico con pesar, ella también estaba muy cansada desde las 3 de la tarde que la pobre no ha descansado_ aquí tienes _ le entrega su orden_

Gracias…Mmm que rico huele…¡Buen provecho!…_ la joven se lo devoro en un segundo sorprendiendo a la joven cocinera _estaba muy bueno. Tenía mucha hambre…que mal eso de que no puedas descansar mm…_ seguía comiendo otro que le dio la castaña_

Ni que lo digas. Si dices que estas cansada pues yo el doble_ razono la esforzada chica _

pues te cuento que estuve todo el día buscando trabajo y _ decía cabizbaja _ me fue mal. Por ser menor de edad no puedo sin permiso de un adulto. Esto es tan frustrante_ lo dijo con rabia _

Lo siento mucho Akane, yo ya tengo los 18 así que no tengo problemas para hacerme cargo de mi negocio _ lamenta la situación de la chica_ pero no te sientas mal ya verás que pronto encontraras algo_

Si Ukyo pero es que es urgente. Necesito tener trabajo ¡Ya! Estoy desesperada_ volvió a bajar la cabeza derrotada_

¡Vaya! Las dos con problemas. Tú necesitas trabajo y yo que no doy a bastos solo con Konatsu, necesitamos a al…_

Las dos chicas se vieron al mismo tiempo. Y sonrieron al instante diciendo al unísono…

¡AKANE!_

¡UKYOOO!_

trabaja para mi Akane… ¡Necesitas el trabajo!_ dijo la cocinera con muchas energías_

SI…Contrátame, ¡POR FAVOR!_ pidió algo alterada_

¡Hecho!...pero…_ dijo con algo de miedo_

¿Qué?_ pregunto alterada negativamente_

No te asustes, solo que no en la cocina ni haciendo comida _ vio la cara de pocos amigos de la chica Tendo _ Etto…no quiero que mis clientes mueran intoxicados _

¡UKYO! ¡Qué grosera! Se nota que eres amiga de Ranma, pero no importa no tienes que decírmelo ya lo sabía, prefiero atender_ acoto ofendida la joven_

¡Perfecto entonces! Estas contratada desde este momento como mi mesera_ le dijo feliz_

¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS! _ dijo tomándole las manos_ no sabes lo mucho que significa este trabajo para mí, lo haré muy bien. No te arrepentirás ¡Lo juro!_

Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza la cocinera habla.

Si, si Akane lo sé. Entonces mañana después de clase te vienes ¿OK?_ le explico a su ahora mesera _

Hum…Ukyo ¿Puedes guardarme el secreto? Nadie debe enterarse _ pidió con algo de recelo la joven _

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Ni siquiera Ranma? _ le pregunta extrañada, pues a pesar de ser "rivales" sabía que entre la menor de las Tendo y Ranma había cierta confianza _

No, ni siquiera el. Mira te lo explicare…_ la pone al tanto de la situación_ por eso… no puedo decírselo. Aun. Es algo de mi familia y quiero resolverlo. Somos amigas y cuento con tu discreción_

Lo prometo Akane. No diré nada, pero tendrás que inventar una buena excusa para estar ausente todas las tardes y los sábados por la mañana_ le dijo seria _ además de que Ranma viene a mi local a comer de vez en cuando _

Ah, cierto. Los sábados también. No importa estoy muy contenta _ sonrió. De verdad sería una experiencia nueva para ella _ y con respecto a Ranma…ya veré como lo evito cuando venga _

 _Mmm…Akane es muy popular con los chicos._

 _Espero que con ella aquí aumente mi clientela…Baaah…No creo. Que tenga a casi toda la Escuela detrás de ella no significa que aquí será igual, además mis clientes son de todas las edades._

 _Creo que estoy exagerando._

Ukyo, gracias por la comida. Me voy es muy tarde casi son las 9, me van a matar en casa _ agita su brazo _ Nos vemos mañana en la escuela y en la tarde Jefa _

Je je… ¡Matta ne!_ dijo con una nueva gotita en la cabeza _

En casa todos estaban tranquilos pues Akane había llamado en la tarde avisando que tardaría porque estaba con sus amigas. Por eso no se preocuparon. Los hombres mayores jugaban shogi. Kasumi estaba en su cuarto cosiendo unas ropas con su máquina. Nabiki veía televisión comiendo galletas. El maestro planchaba su ropa íntima robada, todos tranquilos.

Muy tranquilos.

Bueno.

Menos uno.

Ranma estaba en la entrada al lado de las escaleras recargado en la pared esperando la llegada de su linda prometida. Miro el reloj.

Las 9:19 de la noche y ella no aparecía. Estaba preocupado, enojado, nervioso, ansioso.

 _¡¿Dónde está?!_

 _¿Le habrá pasado algo?_

 _Mira la hora que es y no aparece…_

 _Sé que aviso pero…pero debió decirme donde iría…la muy mentirosa._

Pero ya vera cuando llegue. Ojala pronto. Llevo media hora esperándola aquí ¡Esa boba! Mira que tardar tanto…Quizás que rayos este haciendo…_ algo paso por su mente enojándolo aún mas _ O…con quien…¡Kuso!_ eso no podía ser verdad Akane no era así_

¡Tadaima! _ Al escuchar esa inconfundible voz todo su cuerpo se tenso _

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una linda chica aun vestida de uniforme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego tararear una canción.

Nana na, ra nana laralara_ la chica cerró la puerta. Se iba a dirigir a la cocina pero…_

¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?!_ Vocifero poniéndose frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y voz amenazante_

Todos escucharon en la casa el grito del joven Artista Marcial, pero prefirieron no meterse y seguir en sus cosas aunque pararon la oreja.

¡AHHH! _ Akane se asustó pegando un grito _ ¡Idiota me asustaste!_ lo vio desafiante_

¡TE hice una pregunta!_ Dijo aun enojado. Es que verla llegar tan tranquila y taaan alegre lo irrito más pensando en muchas posibilidades que no le gustaron para nada_

¿Y a ti que te importa? _ Contesta más calmada siguiendo su camino inicial, pero al avanzar el muchacho le cierra el paso_ ¡Quítate! _ le dijo fastidiada_

No lo haré hasta que me digas ¡Donde Estabas!_ Ordeno molesto_

Oye yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones, además avise que llegaría tarde y en donde estaría_ Explico aun tranquila _

¿Ah sí?_ dice entre dientes_ ¿Con tus amigas?_ pregunto interesado. Sabía que no era así_

P-Pues si _ hablo con dificultad. Le costaba mucho mentir _

Es mentira. Salí a comprar en la tarde y las vi. Les pregunte por ti y me dijeron que después de clases no te vieron más_ se vio atrapada cambiando su gesto por uno de sorpresa_ ¿Ves? Es cierto_ dijo acusadoramente _

C-claro que no, es que…fui…fui c…con otras amigas, si eso…_ quito la vista hacia un lado molesta_

¡Me estas mintiendo! _ acerco a su rostro tomándola del brazo_

¡Suéltame! _ La chica se liberó del agarre_ Tuve cosas que hacer_ Al ver la cercanía se puso nerviosa _ N…No es tu asunto_ dijo yendo hacia la cocina al fin_

Espera _ dice saliendo del nerviosismo y sonrojo pues al tenerla cerca recordó que hace dos días estuvo a punto de besarla. La siguió _ ¿No me vas a decir?_ pregunta cruzando los brazos_

Mmm…_ tomo del vaso con jugo que se sirvió, luego cambio su expresión por una divertida con media sonrisa _ Pues no. No te diré _ salió rápidamente del lugar para dirigirse a su habitación dejando sorprendido al chico_

¡Un momento! _ la detuvo con su voz al verla subir las escaleras _ ¿Cómo es eso que no me dirás? ¿Eh? _ Volvió a estar molesto_

Pues como oíste, no tengo porque decirte ¿Qué acaso estabas preocupado por mí? _ le pregunto pues sabe que siempre niega todo y eso era una ayuda ahora para no responder sus interrogantes _

¿Qué? ¡¿Yo preocupado por una fea y poco atractiva marimacho?! S-solo quiero saber, p…porque _ ella feliz cruza los brazos con una sonrisa de diversión esperando la tonta excusa del chico_ e…estuviste mucho tiempo fuera y…y llegaste muy tarde…además no fuiste donde dijiste. No es que realmente me interese _ el cierra los ojos cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza_

Pues que bien. Igual no te diré _ vio como el chico vuelve a verla enojado _ iré a mi habitación, no me molestes _ dijo para al fin desaparecer y encerrarse en cuarto dejando a su prometido con una vena hinchada en la sien_

 _Esa marimacho_

 _No me dijo nada_

 _¡Que se cree!_

 _Soy su prometido por lo mismo tengo todo el derecho de saber dónde se mete todo el día. Ella mintió. No estuvo con las chicas, pero ¿Y entonces?_

 _Akane… ¿Dónde estuviste…Y…con quién? será que…_

 _¡NO!...NO…_

 _O…o… ¿Si?_

 **Nota de Autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Los editare todos, pues las faltas eran grandes y solo así puedo continuar. Me daba cáncer de ojos ante tanto error.

Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron comentario en el capítulo anterior mal escrito y en este mismo antes de que lo editara ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Eso es un incentivo y ánimo para seguir. No faltara el que me diga que lo ve igual con los mismos fails xD

Leo siempre cada comentario bueno o malo, pues todo sirve. Tomo en cuanta todo tipo de sugerencias. No me son indiferentes. Comenzó un nuevo año que sera mejor y con más actualizaciones.

Gracias por leer :)

Editado: **03/01/2018**


	3. Celos e Inseguridades

****** **Baka & Marimacho** ******

 **.**

 **(R &A)**

.

 **Summary:** Las cosas para Ranma y Akane comienzan a ser mas intensas por lo que este par de adolescentes sentirán lo que es madurar…a su propio ritmo con todo los locos de Nerima a su alrededor. Ranma aprenderá una nueva técnica que le simplificara la vida.

 **Capitulo 3**

…

.

.

.

.

 **Celos e Inseguridades**

 _Pensamientos_

(Explicación)

Narración

_conversación_

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

 _Esa marimacho_

 _No me dijo donde estaba_

 _¡Que se cree!_

 _Soy su prometido por lo mismo tengo todo el derecho de saber donde se mete todo el día. Ella mintió, no estuvo con las chicas, pero entonces ¿donde?_

 _Akane… ¿Donde estuviste…Y…con quien? será que…_

 _¡NO!...NO…_

 _O…o… ¿Si?_

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Al otro día. Escuela Furinkan.

En el salón de clases más famoso de la Escuela se encontraban varios alumnos en la aburrida clase de historia.

 _Que feliz estoy… hoy es mi primer día de trabajo. Lo bueno es que como hoy nos toca gimnasia pude traer algo de ropa para mi atuendo como mesera. Así el tonto de Ranma no tuvo que preguntarme nada. Aun esta enojado porque no le dije nada ¡Ja! No pienso hacerlo. Tampoco es su asunto._

 _AAAyyyyy… estoy taaan feliz_

La chica no puede evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa de ilusión que no paso desapercibida para el chico de la trenza. Estaba más intrigado que nunca. Quería saber que rayos pasaba con su prometida y el porque de su alegría.

 _Acaso será que…que… ¡No!..No debo pensar en eso._

Hora de almuerzo en clases.

Ranma estaba con sus amigos. Mientras que Akane con las suyas.

_ ¿Oe Ranma, que pasa con Akane? ¿Porque esta tan feliz?_ le pregunta Hiroshi_

_ Si, desde la mañana que no para de sonreír, EHHH pillin ¿Acaso ya aceptaron su compromiso?_ dijo codeando y molestando el joven. Le gustaba ver esa veta inmadura del Artista Marcial cuando negaba algo relacionado con Akane _

_ ¿N-Nani? _ pregunto sonrojado _ ¿Porque piensan eso? _ sonó molesto e intrigado a la vez _

_ Bueno porque usualmente las chicas están así por un chico, cosas románticas ¡Tú entiendes! _ le explico Daisuke propinándole un codazo _

_ A…_ El joven Saotome abrió los ojos. Eso era lo que temía y sus amigos le estaban aclarando la duda. ¿Akane tendría a…otro? Un nauseabundo sentimiento de miedo atravesó su garganta. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido de desesperación, pero una furia comenzaba a extenderse interiormente _

_ Oe, Ranma ¿Qué te pasa? te pusiste pálido_ lo noto extraño _

_ Anou…es…es… es…que con Akane estamos igual que siempre y no…no p…pasa nada de lo que piensan _ dijo lentamente viendo a su escritorio, pero sin estar viéndolo en realidad _

_ ¿En serio? ¡Uuuh amigo! que mal. Pues si no es por ti _ el chico hizo un gesto como de 'estas en problemas' _

_ ¡Vez Ranma! eres muy lento. Ya se te adelantaron_ le dio palmaditas en la espalda al derrotado muchacho _

_ ¡Que rayos dicen!..._ pensó en lo que decían sus amigos y la rabia lo invadió _ ¡ELLA NO ME CAMBIARÍA!_ grito. Afortunadamente solo algunos escucharon pues todos estaban conversando y haciendo ruido_

_ ¿O sea que…_ con ojos de intriga hablo_... si tienes una relación con ella?_

_ Etto…Iee… ¡Por supuesto que no tengo nada con esa fea Marimacho…_ estaba muy avergonzado, hablo sin pensar cuando perdió el control de sus palabras _

_ Entiendo Ranma. Tener a una chica como Akane de prometida es como para sentir que solo te pertenece a ti y ser posesivo aunque…_ dice Hiroshi_

_ Aunque no halla una relación verdadera, además se te nota mucho que te gusta, a quien no, si esta buenísima _ complementa Daisuke viéndola de lejos_

_ ¿Q-Q-UE? a mi No…No…_ dice balbuceando muy sonrojado_ No...Me…No me gusta…p…para nada _ termino de balbucear_

_ Amigo ya te conocemos hace tiempo, no tienes para que negarlo, pero aun así a mi me sigue gustando mucho_ sonríe feliz _

_ Y a mi también _ apoyo el otro con mirada soñadora _

_ ¡Ya cállense! ¡Como amigos como ustedes para que quiero enemigos!_ aseguro molesto_

_ Jajajajajaja… ¿Ves? lo acabas de admitir jajajajajaja _ se rió el chico de cabello rizado _

El chico cerró la boca de golpe sonrojado.

_ Pero no importa porque ahora eres un cornudo _ se carcajeaba el joven disfrutando de la expresión del traumado Saotome _

_ ¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEE IDIOTAAAAAS!_ ahora sí que todo el salón escucho los gritos del joven de la trenza. Incluido su IInazuke.

 _¿Y a este que le pasa porque grita así?_

 _Juraría que esta alterado…bueno no importa, tengo que pensar en que le diré a Ranma para que no me siga…es tan metiche…a ver que se me ocurre…_

Luego de un rato se escucho un estruendo en la pared del salón. Al disiparse el polvo apareció la figura femenina con un plato mediano en las manos.

_ Ay no _ dijo la castaña sabiendo de quien se trataba _ otra vez esa gata resbalosa _

_ ¡Airen! _ grito una voluptuosa amazona irrumpiendo en el salón mientras todos comían tranquilos _

_ ¡Shampoo! _ exclamo nervioso el pelinegro, al ver como la chica llego y se le tiro encima. Esto hizo que el joven se cayera de la silla con todo y chica _

_ Shampoo estar muy feliz _ la peli-morada se le frotaba al chico pesar de estar en el suelo _

La menor de las Tendo sintió como su aura se elevaba, sus sienes empezaron a palpitar de rabia. Los celos se hicieron presentes.

 _Esa como siempre ofreciéndosele en bandeja y restregándose._

 _¡La muy descarada!_

_ ¡Ranmaaaaaa! _ rugió presa de la rabia y celos que sentía en ese momento _

_ ¡Oh!, Ranma _ dijo preocupada la chica de espátula _ ¡Mira esta inconciente! _

Se acercan y vieron al chico con los ojos en espiral y las manos flexionadas con sus dedos haciendo cuernitos a causa del impacto en la cabeza, quedando así. La china se levanto viendo como el joven aun estaba todo tarado por el golpe.

_ Airen yo sentir, Shampoo no quiso lastimar _ se disculpo _

_ recobrando el sentido el oji-azul se levanto tocándose la cabeza_ ¿Qué…que paso? _ pregunto aturdido _

_ Si Ranma sentirse bien yo darle de comer un rico pan al vapor con relleno _ dijo feliz la coqueta amazona _

_ Eh…yo…_ el artista marcial sintió una potente aura, por eso desvío su mirada hacia el lado y vio a su prometida con el ceño fruncido bastante molesta _

 _Esto va por verte con otro_

 _¡Estúpida Akane!_

_ ¡Claro Shampooo, me encanta tu comida, eres Linda y taaan buena cocinera! _ Halagó con cizaña, demasiado feliz mirando de reojo a su prometida, sorprendiendo a su amiga de la infancia provocándole una rabia muy grande y un tic en el ojo. Ni que decir de Akane, se enfadó aún más, aumentando su aura _

_ ¡AIREN!_ exclama nuevamente la chica abrazándolo de improvisto _ yo saber que tu amar la comida de Shampoo, solo queda decir que amar a Shampoo_

_ Eh…Oe no…_ trato de quitarse a la chica, se le estaba saliendo de las manos su desquite. Si esto seguía así Akane se molestaría mucho y no lograría recuperarla si es que en verdad lo había cambiado por otro _ Suéltame _

_ Ukyo_ llamo la joven Tendo a la cocinera con voz bastante tranquila ante la situación _

_ ¿Si? … Akane _ pregunta extrañada viendo como la chica se tranquiliza _

_ Acompáñame a la azotea por favor, quiero terminar de comer allí, este espectáculo me enferma _ dijo mordiendo las palabras viendo al chico de la trenza con una fría mirada, este se tenso sabiendo que ella no lo querrá ver ni en pintura _

_ Si, tienes razón, dejémoslos, que hagan lo que quieran _ apoyo acompañando a su amiga. Se fue con las demás saliendo del salón bajo la atenta mirada de su prometido, pues no se hubiese imaginado que Akane y U-chan se fueran juntas como buenas amigas _

De repente sintió como aun la amazona se frotaba en el.

_ ¡Ya Shampoo suéltame de una buena vez! _ Un poco nervioso exclamo fuerte logrando quitársela para empujarla un poco _

_ Pe…pero Airen decir…_

_ Elogié tu comida, pero ya no tengo hambre lo que pasa es que comí demasiado, gracias, pero llévatela _ le explico esperando comprensión _

_ Airen ser malo, solo utilizarme para dar celos a chica violenta del mazo _ le dijo enojada _

_ N-no no es cierto _ termina de decir para luego salir huyendo por el agujero que dejo la amazona, tenia que huir de ella, pues no quería que su enfado creciera ocasionando que se convirtiera en gata _

_ ¡No escapar de Shampoo! _

.

El chico llego a la azotea buscando a su prometida

_ Akane yo…_ no termina de hablar porque fue recibida por un súper mazazo.

Ukyo no hizo nada para defenderlo, esta vez esta de parte de Akane. Pues se le adelanto, ella le iba a dar con su espátula.

_ ¡Ranma no Bakaaaa! _ le dice luego de mandarlo a volar _

_ ¡Marimacho Violentaaaaaaaaaaaa! _ se escucha desde los cielos _

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Neko Hanten.

_ ¿Shampoo, como te fue con el futuro yerno hoy? _ pregunto la arruga con patas de milochorrocientos años _

_ Mal, Ranma huir de Shampoo otra vez _ respondió enfadada _

_ Hum… creo que el chico tiene claro quien le interesa _ dijo resignada _

_ Si decir eso por chica violenta poder ser, todavía recordar que decir Airen en Jusenkyo…pero el no ser valiente para reconocer, eso tener Shampoo a su favor, no perder esperanzas _ explico la chica en su idioma de tercera persona _

_ No lo se querida nieta, tampoco quiero que te rebajes por él, nunca ha mostrado interés real por ti, a no ser por algo personal relacionado con su ego masculino, aunque seas mejor que la chica Tendo, debes resignarte _ explico la señora a su bisnieta con mucha sabiduría _

_ Claro que ser mucho mejor en todo, Shampoo ser mucho mas bella _ dice delineando su figura _

_ Bien, no importa. Por cierto, tu tia Ming Xa estará aquí en unos días, nos viene a visitar. Eso era una cosa, lo otro que te quiero decir es que veas en unos de mis libros algún hechizo para conseguir al prometido _ ordeno la momia _

 _¿Pero no decir que Shampoo se resigne?_

_ Eh…Yo hacerlo Abuela, esperar pronto por tía, pero saber que ella estar en occidente, nevar de allá, ser diferente clima_

_ Si,si claro _

_ ¿Dónde estar Mousse ? _

_ Haciendo unas entregas _

_ Ah…bien _

 _Ahora que necesitar algo de veneración ese pato tonto no estar, esperar a que llegue para subir ánimo a Shampoo_

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Escuela Furinkan.

Los jóvenes prometidos iban rumbo a la salida de la Escuela.

_ ¿Oe…dónde vas?_ pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido _

_ ¿Eh?…ahm…t-tengo cosas que hacer Ranma, ¿Podrías decir que llegare tarde a casa? Me harías un favor_ pidió la chica con una sonrisa al joven, a pesar del sonrojo que le provoca con ese gesto la rabia pudo mas _

_ ¡OTRA VEZ! _ Estaba perdiendo la paciencia _ ¿Que demonios tienes que hacer marimacho? ¿Acaso no puedo ir contigo? _ Comenzaron a olvidar que están a la salida con muchos alumnos que pasan a su lado _

_ ¡Por supuesto que no idiota! Es algo personal, y de una vez te enteras que será así por muchos días, No puedes acompañarme _ dijo alzando la voz, algunos compañeros que iban saliendo los vieron y escucharon su pequeña discusión _ ¿Te quedo claro?_

_ ¿Como que será por muchos días? ¡¿Que mierda se supone que estas haciendo?! Y no me digas que no es mi asunto porque lo es, eres Mi prometida y tengo todo el derecho de saberlo _ le expuso con el mismo tono alto de la chica _

_ ¡Ranma! Son cosas académicas…no tengo nada mas que decirte, por supuesto espero no me sigas _ le ordeno _

_ ¿Por qué estas tan misteriosa? ¿Acaso estas ocultando algo? _ entrecerró los ojos viendo como ella se tensaba, lo que lo cabreo mas _ Parece que no me equivoco_ dedujo seguro _

_ Solo no me preguntes mas, ¿Tanto te importa lo que haga?_ pregunto sonriendo y acomodando sus brazos en su cadera _

_ ¡Ay…Por favor! Tengo que llegar a casa con una buena razón para tu padre eso es todo_ trato de convencerla fingiendo desinterés _

_ Pues no parece, se te ve desesperado por saber lo que hago o no, finges muy bien _ dijo con seguridad. Ella sabia que no esta equivocada _

_ Cierra la boca niña estúpida, no es lo que crees _ insulto además de reprochar, algo nervioso, pues ella tiene razón en lo que dijo _

_ ¡Idiota! _ devolvió el insulto _ bien, demuéstrame que es así _ sonrió traviesa pensando en algo para despistarlo _ ¡Ranma! ¡Mira un Gatoo! _ dijo apuntando hacia atrás de el. Este al instante sintió un escalofrió, un miedo colarse por su espalda. Por eso giro al punto que ella le indicaba _

_ G-G-G-G-Ga-to_ dijo pero al instante noto que no había nada _ ¿Eh? _

_ Adiós _ aprovechando el despiste del chico se dio la media vuelta marchándose rápido para que no la alcance _

_ ¿Qué? _ miro como la jovencita se le iba _ Oe… ¡Akane Ven acá! _ grito _

Sus amigos venían saliendo cuando los vieron discutir. Lo molestaron al haber visto todo.

_ Amigo, ¡¿Qué pasa, no puedes domar a tu chica?! jajajaja _ le toman el cuello _

_ ¡Cállate! _ Grito otra vez _

_ Ranma no te enojes, creo que exageramos, Akane no es de ese tipo de mujer, tranquilo _ lo calma Daisuke saben lo celoso que es su amigo _

_ Se muy bien como es ella. Es muy ingenua, pero la muy ingrata no me dijo donde va, ¡Kuso! _ estaba muy molesto _

_ bueno tendrás que resignarte. Ellas siempre dicen la última palabra _ miro con seguridad _

_ Mejor me voy a casa nos vemos _ se dio media vuelta _

_ Pero acompáñanos al centro comercial _

_ ¡No estoy de humor!, ¡Adiós!_ se fue echando humos _

_ ¡Vaya! Y después dice que no le gusta jajajjaa si esta loco por ella _

_ Y quien no. Ranma encabeza la lista de todos jajajaja_

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Era un manojo de nervios. Sabia que se veía bien, pero el coraje de estar frente a personas que no conoce luciendo diferente a como usualmente viste la hizo sentir intranquila. Es normal, tiene que ser fuerte no por nada es una chica con carácter capaz de afrontar situaciones como estas que no sean complicadas como otras.

 _Bien…_

 _Aquí voy…_

Abrió la puerta, comenzó a bajar las escaleras y llegando al lugar que tenia mucho ruido por las voces que simultáneamente se oyen.

_ Akane-chan, que bien te ves _ halago la dueña del local _ me nos mal elegí yo tu ropa, la que trajiste es muy mojigata _

_ A…arigato Ukyo _ dijo avergonzada _ eh… pero es mi estilo _

_ Pero acá mando yo, bien ve a atender las mesas del fondo, esos serán tus primeros clientes ¿De acuerdo? _ dijo con voz de orden que asusto a la menor de las Tendo _

_ Hai…hai…enseguida voy _

Vio a muchos hombres, pero se calmó, ella podía con esto. No tenían porqué ser todos unos pervertidos. Además no solo eran de su edad, había otros más grandes. Maduros, concluyo.

 _Vamos Akane, es tu primer trabajo, será fácil. No tendré que perder la paciencia. Eso no pasara, después de todo aquí vienen a comer, no creo que me molesten._

Llego a su destino. Trago nerviosa, hablo.

_ Buenas Tardes, bienvenidos al U'Chans, ¿Que se les ofrece?_

Los jóvenes vieron a la hermosa muchacha que los atendería y sonrieron. Fue buena idea venir al local.

2 horas después.

 _¡Estupidos hombres!…siempre tan pervertidos_

Pensó para sus adentros apretando los pómulos conteniéndose.

 _!Pero no puedo descontrolarme…sino Ukyo me matara…_

_ Akane, mesa 6_

_ Enseguida _

La castaña estaba feliz, Akane podía ser mala cocinera, pero atendiendo era genial, pudo notar la incomodidad por las insinuaciones de los hombres, pero ella mantenía la compostura. Sabia que se debía a la belleza de su amiga–enemiga, además la vistió de manera más atractiva, la convenció de ponerse una minifalda amarilla al muslo con una blusa del mismo color ajustada de mangas que le llegaba a los antebrazos, con un discreto escote, acompañado de un delantal blanco. Se veía muy bien, tenia que llamar la atención de su clientela. Tuvo un dejo de envidia al saber que a cada momento eran más hombres los que entraban, ella que era la dueña era hermosa, pero esa chica de cabellos azulados siempre llamaba más la atención. Ranma era el ejemplo de eso, podría jurar que su amigo de la infancia se moría por esa chica aunque le doliera reconocerlo y pasara por encima de su ego como una cruel verdad. Así era. Se suponía que ella era la prometida bonita de Ranma, pero su rival, ahora empleada, siempre le ganaba sin proponérselo. Una razón era la cantidad de pretendientes que tenía la chica Tendo, mientras que ella solo tenía Konatsu atrás de si, a nadie más y eso que él, ni si quiera se vestía debidamente como hombre, ¿Tsubasa contaba? Nah…pero…

¿Tenia Akane la culpa?

Tampoco.

No podía ser injusta…

La inocencia y pureza que tenía la peli-azul era natural por eso atraía a los hombres como abejas a la miel.

Suspiro cansada, no quiso pensar mas… este seria un día agotador, lo bueno de esto es que mientras mas personas, mas dinero, mejor para su negocio. Al final tanto ella como Akane se beneficiaban.

_ Uf…que cansada estoy _ decía la chica de ojos avellana _ pero sabes, tengo mucha propina _ dijo con felicidad _

_ Muchos chicos te dejaron bastante, te fue muy bien Akane _ decía sinceramente _

_ Si, no pensé que me iría tan bien _ expreso feliz _

 _Con esto tenemos para una semana más en casa._

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_ Bueno jóvenes como sabrán solo falta mes y medio para que acaben las clases. Por eso deben estudiar para sus últimos exámenes que serán la siguiente semana. Con respecto a la clase 3f este es su ultimo año, por ende sus notas estarán publicadas la próxima semana así podrán estudiar para el examen de admisión de la Universidad. Recuerden que la fiesta de graduación será el día después de su último día de clases _Termino de decir el Director. Uno nuevo que no era el padre de Kuno-sempai. Ya todos sabían para el termino del año escolar no quedaba nada.

Todos los alumnos de la escuela tuvieron que salir al patio para escuchar el comunicado del director. Estaban ordenados por cursos. Ambos jóvenes prometidos se vieron de reojo. Akane pensó en ni siquiera se había preocupado por escoger un vestido para la fiesta de graduación. Pues había pasado una semana desde que trabajaba en el Uchan's y el mismo tiempo desde que no hablaba con su prometido.

Después de su discusión en la salida de la escuela no cruzaban palabra. Akane no lo hacia. Estaba muy cansada. Además de idear algo para tener un trabajo extra, pues ya no faltaba nada para que los ahorros se acabaran. Por eso estos días fueron tensos para la parejita.

Ranma estaba que ni el sol lo calentaba… (Solo cuando practica la técnica que ya tiene casi dominada) tenía un humor horrible, el no saber en donde se metía TODA la tarde su hermosa prometida lo tenía con los nervios de punta…además de los sábados. Y lo otro que lo perturbaba era que ella estaba acostumbrando a vestir diferente. Había cambiado su guardarropa gracias a Nabiki. Ahora usaba vestimentas que mostraban más piel y al pensar que se arreglaba así para alguien mas lo atormentaba.

Aprovechaba la rabia para entrenar en el Dojo.

_ Hago bien en utilizar esta furia para hacer el Mata-Shinkei-Dansei ahora, ¡Mierda! ¡Odio no saber lo que esta haciendo! _

.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_ Oye Ranma vamos a comer un okonomayaki de Ukyo a su negocio ¿Nos acompañas? _ pregunto entusiasmado Hiroshi _

_ Bueno. Se me antoja uno _ dijo desganado el joven. Su prometida de nuevo se fue sin decirle nada. Estaba bastante deprimido pensando en que a lo mejor estaba saliendo con alguien más. Ya casi ni pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. La extrañaba y sentía horrible el solo pensar que ella estuviera compartiendo su tiempo con otra persona del género masculino.

 _¡Estúpida Marimacho!_

 _Ni si quiera sabe cuanta falta me hace._

_ Oe ¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué te pasa Saotome? _

_ Nandemonai _ respondió sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

_ Bueno. Si tú lo dices _ aseguro no muy convencido Daisuke.

Los jóvenes caminaban hacia el negocio de la castaña.

Uchan's.

_ aquí tiene su orden joven _

_ Gracias preciosa _ respondió galante el chico cerrándole un ojo y mirándole descaradamente el escote _

_ De…de nada _ respondió fingidamente. Volteo llegando al mesón molesta _

_ ¿Qué te pasa? _ pregunto la cocinera _

_ Lo mismo de siempre. Estos tipos haciéndose los lindos conmigo. Tratan de ligarme ¡Y yo que no puedo golpearlos! _ dijo molesta la guapa jovencita con una gran vena en la sien y mordiendo el delantal del uniforme desahogando su frustración _

_ Akane sabes que tienes que aguantarte. Son mis clientes_ advirtió con su índice derecho y la otra mano en su cintura.

_ Por eso lo digo Ukyo. Pero descuida. Seré violenta y todo, pero no en tu local. Lo primitiva afuera del lugar de trabajo. Lo sé _ acepto con resignación.

_ Pero no te molestes tanto. Tómalo como un halago hacia tu persona _ le aconsejo esta. En cierto modo le daba envidia que ella fuera tan acosada y en su caso no fuera así .

_ Tendré que hacerlo _

_ Pues si _

_ Bien. Oe Akane aquí tienes la orden para la mesa 6 _ le dijo dándole una bandeja con los alimentos requeridos _

_ Gracias _

La joven llego hasta dar lo que los clientes le pidieron.

Luego de unos minutos entraron al local cuatro jóvenes de la escuela Furinkan. El joven de la trenza acompañado de sus amigos entro cabizbajo sin mirar realmente. Sabía que su amiga estaría, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Solo vino porque sintió hambre. Hace bastante que no se pasaba a esta hora por el local de la castaña.

Se sentó en una mesa cosa que no hacia, pues siempre se sentaba en la barra conversando con su amiga prometida. Ahora esperaban a que vinieran a atenderlos para pedir de comer. Que es lo único que en este momento importaba. Por lo menos para Ranma.

_ Akane mesa Och…_ se detuvo al ver a los hombres que esperan por la atención de la menor de las Tendo _

 _¡Oh No! Es Ranma! Bueno. Tampoco puede ocultarlo hasta siempre. Creo que no es malo que lo sepa. De paso se pelean y terminan. Aunque no se porque eso no me dejaría tranquila yo…amo a Ranma ¿Cierto?…bueno ahora no sé porque no estoy segura. Dejare que las cosas pasen._

Pensaba dudosa.

_ En seguida se lo traigo _ dijo Akane a un cliente muy apuesto que la miraba muy sugerente _

_ Aquí te espero primor _ dijo el hombre. La joven solo sonrió fingidamente otra vez. Al voltear el tipo miro descaradamente su trasero y se mordió el labio inferior. Esto fue visto por Hiroshi desde lejos aunque no vio la cara de la mujer _

_ Oigan la mesera esta buenísima _ dijo el crespo ganándose la atención de sus tres compañeros restantes _ El tipo de allá se la come con los ojos. Y el de la otra mesa también _

_ Si. Aunque no he visto su cara, pero tiene unas piernas y trasero estupendos _ opino Daisuke _ además se ve que tiene buena delantera _

_ Debe ser hermosa _ dijo Kei, un chico de otra clase, pero amigo de uno de ellos _

_ ¡Son unos hormonales! _ opino el Artista marcial que estaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y ojos cerrados _

_ Ranma, no seas aburrido. Esta buena. Yo solo quiero que venga a atendernos ya _ dijo el chico de cabellos crespos _ ¡Mírala! _ aconsejo _

_ ¡Bah! _ Bufo el aludido. Cerró un ojo. Pero le pico el bichito de la curiosidad. Miro al objeto de conversación y vio de espaldas a la joven. Se dijo interiormente que sus amigos tenían razón. La chica era atractiva. Jamás había visto trasero más perfecto y delineado por el uniforme que ese. Solo lo había visto en…

Su prometida.

Se tenso. No sabia porque pero que la mesera tuviera el cabello corto negro azulado le pareció demasiada coincidencia.

Luego miro sus piernas, eran exquisitamente torneadas y sexys.

 _Se parece a Akane…y de verdad esta muy buena._

_ ¡Miren viene para acá! _ dijo excitado el joven de cabello castaño liso _

La mesera se acerco mirando su libreta de anotaciones y dijo por inercia lo ya aprendido como saludo.

_ Bienvenidos al Uchan's Díganme ¿Que se van a servir? _ pregunto amablemente sonriendo. Pero al abrir los ojos se llevo una sorpresa _

_ ¿Akane? _ dijo un aturdido Ranma al ver a SU prometida con ese uniforme tan corto y con escote a la vista de tantos hombres.

_ ¡Akane! _ dijeron los demás jóvenes al ver a su amor platónico en frente de ellos tan sensual en ese atuendo _

_ Ra…Ranma…_ dijo sorprendida la joven. Olvido que esto podía pasar _

.

.

 **つづく** **...**

HOLAAAA!

 **Espero les guste. Capitulo tranquilo. Ya se vienen más situaciones.**

 **Espero sus comentarios. ;)**

 **Aviso también que en estos días subiré un One-Shot. Ojala lo lean.**

Atte.

Akane Kou.


	4. Discusiones

****** **Baka & Marimacho** ******

 **.**

 **(R &A)**

.

 **Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

 **Discusiones**

 _Pensamientos_

(Explicación)

Narración

_conversación_

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Se tenso. No sabia porque pero que la mesera tuviera el cabello corto y negro azulado le pareció demasiada coincidencia.

Luego miro sus piernas, eran exquisitamente torneadas y sexys.

 _Se parece a Akane…y de verdad esta muy buena._

_ ¡Miren viene para acá! _ dijo excitado el joven de cabello castaño liso _

La mesera se acerco mirando su libreta de anotaciones y dijo por inercia lo ya aprendido como saludo.

_ Bienvenidos al Uchan's Díganme ¿Que se van a servir? _ pregunto amablemente sonriendo. Pero al abrir los ojos se llevo una sorpresa.

_ ¿Akane? _ dijo un aturdido Ranma al ver a SU prometida con ese uniforme tan corto y con escote a la vista de tantos hombres.

_ ¡Akane! _ dijeron los demás jóvenes al ver a su amor platónico en frente de ellos tan sensual en ese atuendo.

_ Ra…Ranma…_ dijo sorprendida la joven. Olvido que esto podía pasar.

_ Akane…_ dijo Ranma y recordó todos los comentarios subidos de tono de sus amigos y lo que habían visto en otros clientes lujuriosos hacia la joven que justamente era Su Iinazuke. Una rabia comenzó a crecer en su interior además de una vena en su sien. Miro a su alrededor. La mayoría hombres y muchos miraban de manera poco decente a la mujer que tenia en frente esperando su orden. Los celos pudieron más para hacerlo actuar _ ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?! _ pregunto levantándose y golpeando la mesa con sus manos _

_ Eh…yo….yo… _ dijo nerviosa, pero luego se enojo al ser gritada _ P…pues… ¡PUES TRABAJANDO BOBO! _ dijo con voz fuerte.

_ A si que… por esto no estabas en casa ¿Cierto? _ pregunto de manera recriminatoria.

_ ¡Hey bombón! ¿Tienes mi pudín listo? _ pregunto seductoramente un hombre de la mesa contigua provocando la ira y mas celos de Ranma.

_ Eh…si claro joven _ dijo ella volteando regalándole una linda sonrisa. Cosa que cabreo más al pelinegro.

_ ¡EL bombón esta conmigo Idiota! _ le grito con seguridad Ranma.

_ ¡Ranma! _ dijo ella avergonzada.

_ ¡Oe, yo solo quiero que esta hermosa mujer me traiga mi orden nada mas! _ Le dijo el hombre algo molesto por el insulto, pero luego agrego algo más al ver a ese celoso estudiante. Seguro era el novio de la mesera pensó el hombre _ Pero, si ella quiere darme algo adicional, yo lo acepto con gusto _ termino de decir lamiéndose los labios al momento de pasear descaradamente la vista por todos los atributos femeninos.

La chica se mordió la lengua para detener una serie de insultos por la cual su 'jefa la reprendería'. Ranma por su parte no soporto más la ira. Con su pierna pateo la mesa botándola dándose paso ante una asustada Akane y compañeros de clase. Se le acerco hecho un energúmeno quedando al frente del hombre que sin inmutarse le hizo frente.

_ ¡Qué! _ dijo desafiante.

_ ¡TEN CUIDADO DE CÓMO TE REFIERES A MI PROMETIDA! _ grito fuerte y claro dispuesto a golpearlo _

_ ¡Ranma ya basta! _ dijo la peli-azul poniéndosele en frente. Estaba asustada de que más podía hacer su celoso prometido _ ¡Discúlpelo joven! _ le dijo al tipo con el que tenia el conflicto el pequeño Saotome.

_ De acuerdo Linda _ dijo este viéndola lujuriosamente de manera que molesto aun mas a Ranma si fuera esto posible.

_ ¡No le Ofrezcas Disculpas Akane! _ dijo casi gritando.

_ ¡Oh rayos! ¡Está comprometida! _ se lamentaron varios que iban solo por verla.

_ ¡QUE decepción! _ dijeron otros con el mismo sentimiento de pesar.

_ ¡SI! ¡MI PROMETIDA Y QUE LES QUEDE BIEN CLARO! _ dijo muerto de los celos al ver tantos babosos interesados en la chica.

_ ¡YA basta Ranma! Deja de ponerme en ridículo _ le dijo la joven muy enojada.

_ ¡Tu y yo debemos hablar ahora! _ dijo para luego tomarla de la muñeca y sacarla al arrastre del Uchan's.

La cocinera viendo el alboroto se dirigió a sus comensales. Estaba encolerizada con Ranma, pero quiso aclarar el asunto. No le convenía que supieran que la peli-azul estaba comprometida de lo contrario su clientela bajaría.

_ ¡Oh! Discúlpenlo por favor. El no es su prometido. En realidad está obsesionado con ella, nada más. ¡Está insiste que insiste!, pero ella no le hace caso. Ya saben. Amor no correspondido Jajajaja _ aclaro riendo como maniática con sus brazos en jarras mintiendo un poco. Además no era conveniente para su ego decirles que ella era prometida del joven, pues el interés tan grande que puso Ranma en su declaración dejaría en claro que no estaba para nada interesado en su persona. Eso no lo permitiría. Prefería dejarlo como un loco enamorado enfermizo y obsesivo de su rival a ponerse en ridículo ella misma.

_ ¡Con razón! _ dijeron unos _

_ Si. Estaba hecho una fiera _ opinaron otros.

_ es que con una mujer como ella cualquiera pierde la cabeza_ le respondió otro.

La joven sonrió para sus adentros al ver que le habían creído. Pero una puñalada de celos la atravesó por ver lo que provocaba en los hombres la joven Tendo

_ ¡Konatsu! Levanta esa mesa _ dijo ordenandole.

_ Oe Hiro, Ranma quedo como demente _

_ Si, y por la misma U-chan que conocemos _ giro de manera negativa, pero sonriendo _¡Uy cuando se entere Saotome! _

_ Aja, arderá Troya _

Afuera del Uchan's.

_ ¡Ahora me explicaras que es eso de que trabajas con U-chan! ¡¿y Por qué?! _ dijo de manera brusca mientras la tenia acorralada en la pared del costado del negocio. Ella no podía moverse pues los brazos masculinos tenían quietos los suyos sin posibilidad de movimiento.

_ ¡Óyeme! No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada ¿Ok? Así que ya suéltame _ dijo enojada, pero Ranma no cedió un poco a su petición.

_ ¡Me las darás igual! _ espeto aun con tono hosco hacia la joven _ ¡¿Porque no me dijiste que trabajabas con Ukyo?! ¿Eh? ¿Por que? _

_ ¡Ranma es mi asunto! Ya déjame. Tengo que volver a atender a los clientes o si no ¡Ukyo se enojara! _ dijo ya bajando el tono. Solo quería que el la soltara.

_ ¡Mi importa un comino esos idiotas! ¡Que por lo demás lo único que hacen es mirarte el culo y las tetas! _ escupió molesto al ver como su prometida era objeto de deseo de esos hombres, pero se sonrojo por las palabras que uso.

_ ¡Ranma! _ dijo avergonzada por la poca delicadeza que uso su prometido al referirse a sus atributos. Aunque se sintió feliz al saber que Ranma apreciaba su físico no como los pervertidos clientes del Uchan' s, pero lo hacia. Eso dejaba al descubierto que para el chico ya no era tan pecho plano y cuerpo de ladrillo como anteriormente le hacia ver _ No es primera vez que me miran. Además…ustedes los hombres siempre miran el cuerpo de nosotras como pervertidos. Y ya se lidiar con ellos. Así que no te preocupes bobo _

_ ¡Yo No te miro como un pervertido! ¡Ni que estuvieras tan buena! _ se defendió al sentirse descubierto al momento de mirarla. El también lo hacia descaradamente, solo que sin que ella lo notara _ Esos están mal de la vista. Es todo _ aclaro despectivo.

_ ¿A si? Pues los clientes del Uchan's y el tipo al que le gritaste piensan diferente _ dijo retándolo con la mirada de forma desafiante.

_ Si. Este…Am…am…bi…bien, bien. Lo reconozco. Estas… bastante…normalita _ respondió mintiendo, pues no estaba dispuesto a admitir nada más. Sus ojos se desviaron solos a su escote discretamente deseando tocarla, pero como se siempre contuvo _ es que yo…me preocu…bueno es que… ¡Me molesta que te desnuden con los ojos! e-eres m-mi amiga y te deben respeto _

_ Lo sé Ranma, pero es así. Además tú dices que yo soy violenta ¿No? Pues se apañármelas muy bien con mi forma de ser. Ahora si. Ya suéltame Ranma _ pidió ya sin una pizca de enojo.

_ Bien _ el joven cedió. Pero no ante su inquietud en las razones del porque su prometida estaba trabajando con su otra prometida _ Oe, ¿Me dirás porque estas trabajando? _ pregunto ya mas calmado, pero algo nervioso por tenerla tan cerca. Se aventuro a mirar sus labios _ am…am…_su cara de idiota resurgió al estar pendiente de ellos.

_ Ah es que…yo _ la chica no era inmune a su cercanía, noto como el joven miraba sus labios, por lo tanto ella hizo lo mismo, veía con interés los labios masculinos.

Ambos dejaron de hablar para acercarse un poco más. Se vieron a los ojos sonrojados…

_ ¡AKANE! ¡ENTRA YA! ¡DESPUÉS HABLAS CON TU ACOSADOR! _ dijo la voz de Ukyo desde dentro del local, pero había mirado por una ventana y adrede los interrumpió, ni que fuera boba.

Ambos dieron un respingo por la fuerte voz, alejándose luego de salir de su burbuja y notar que habían estado a punto de hacer algo que deseaban hace bastante tiempo. Luego Ranma tomo peso a las palabras de su amiga sintiéndose ofendido.

_ ¿Qué yo que? _ dijo molesto el artista marcial _ ¿Y esta que se cree para llamarme así? _ dijo con sangre en el ojo.

_Anou…_ Ranma volvió su rostro sonrojado al también sonrojado de su prometida para prestarle atención _ salgo a las 8. S…Si quieres me esperas y te cuento todo ¿Si? _ pregunto sonriendo. Sabia que este gesto siempre causaba que el joven cediera ante ella. Y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

_ E-E…e-e-esta bi...bien. Me sentare a esperarte en la barra _ dijo sonrojado. Ambos se miraron un momento fijamente. Era como un novio que esperaría a su novia. Pensaron ambos.

Su corazón latió un poco más rápido al perderse en los bellos orbes marrones de la joven. Tuvo el impulso de acariciar su mejilla, pero ella justo se movió para luego dejarlo y entrar al local.

Solo se quedo ahí con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Resignado, Después de ver como atendía a los clientes y el mataba con la mirada a varios, vio como su prometida se iba al segundo piso a cambiar de ropa. Sus amigos se despidieron quedando de verse al otro día en la escuela.

_ ¡No vuelvas a hacer ese espectáculo de nuevo Ran-chan! ¡Casi pierdo a mis clientes por tu culpa! _ dijo de manera reprobable la cocinera.

_ Oe, ¡Yo solo defendí a Akane de esos idiotas! _ se defendió este.

_ Akane sabe defenderse muy bien. ¡Eres tú con tus celos el que causa problemas! _ critico acusadoramente.

_ ¿C-c-celos? ¿Celos? ¡No estoy celoso de la Marimacho! _ dijo defendiéndose.

_ Por favor Ranma. Llegaste y hablaste como un novio celoso porque miran a su chica. No me mientas. Te conozco _ le dijo pero no entendió porque no le dolió el decir tal verdad ante el chico que supuestamente era el que amaba.

_ Y-yo…es que…es que…Solo…solo…dije lo que sentí en ese momento eso es todo _ se excuso apartando la vista de la inquisidora mirada de su amiga.

_ Mmm _ a ella no la terminaba de convencer.

Luego llego Akane con una falda color lila un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca de manga corta ajustada a su torso. Según el, ella estaba preciosa.

_ estoy lista _ dijo llegando al lado de su prometido _ nos vemos mañana Ukyo _

_ Nos vemos Akane-chan. No llegues tarde ¿Ok? Y sin cola _ dijo viendo a su amigo- prometido. Este le devolvió la mirada otra vez ofendido.

_ No te preocupes por eso _ dijo y el joven se paró del taburete.

_ Nos vemos U-chan _

_ nos vemos Ran-chan _

De camino al Dojo.

_ Bien ¿Me lo dirás ahora? _ pregunto ansioso.

_ Pues…de acuerdo _ la joven tomo aire _ en la casa hay problemas económicos a causa de los gastos de…de la bo…boda fallida y ampliación. Por eso no queda mucho dinero. Kasumi me lo dijo y yo…quiero ayudar con mi trabajo _

_ ¿Es grave? _ pregunto preocupado. No imagino que eso pudiera estar ocurriendo. Además se sintió mal por haber pensado equivocadamente de Akane, cuando ella solo quería ayudar a su familia.

_ Bueno, si no pagamos lo que debemos y generamos ingresos lo será _ explico ella con pesar.

_ Akane yo…no me percate de nada. Si quieres puedo buscar un trabajo también. No es justo que solo tu tengas que trabajar _ dijo deteniendo el paso y mirándola fijamente.

_ Ranma _ se sorprendió gratamente. Siempre pensó que el actuaría despreocupadamente como su padre, pero al parecer no era así.

_ podemos ayudar los dos en esto. Buscare un empleo y apoyare en los gastos. Después de todo algún día nos casaremos y… _ cerró la boca de golpe al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Su rostro enrojeció mucho.

_ ¡Ranma!… _ ella quedo sin habla. El color de sus mejillas estaba como las del pelinegro _ eh…_

_ Ah…Ya sabes…papá y… y el tío quieren eso _ explicaba nervioso _No creas algo que no es…es decir…por eso lo digo ¿Oíste? No es que yo…quiera que…que…es incomodo que p-pienses q_

_ Ya entendí. Dijiste algo que no quisiste decir _ dijo con un toque de desilusión en sus marrones.

_ Pues claro. Ya sabes que yo no tengo intención en casarme con una Marimacho violenta tan poco atractiva y tosca como tu _ dijo para convencerla. Aunque muy en el fondo sintió feo decir eso. No reparo en que el tema boda aun estaba sensible para ambos _

Akane sintió una punzada de dolor por sus palabras. Al final nunca lo habían hablado bien, pero…dolía saber que realmente el no quiso casarse con ella ese día. A veces la sinceridad excesiva hacia mucho daño.

 _De verdad…_

 _El nunca lo hizo._

 _Nunca quiso casarse pero… ¡maldita sea!_

 _Porque me duele tanto saberlo._

Se obligo en el momento in so facto a detener las lágrimas que habían querido salir de sus ojos.

_ Ah. Es bueno saberlo. Así…yo…tengo claro que…que…detestas este compromiso tanto como yo…_ respondió enojada.

_ Eh…_ le molesto que se refiera así a su compromiso, apretó sus labios con tensión _ ¡Claro que lo detesto! _

_ Bien. Entonces Ranma _ lo miro directamente muy decidida _ no vuelvas a decir que soy tu prometida delante de nadie. Nunca más _ dicho esto se giro y adelanto hasta su casa dejando a un aturdido joven de la trenza.

 _Nunca… ¿Más?_

 _Acaso quiere decir que… ¿No quiere seguir siendo mi prometida?_

 _No…ella no puede…_

_ Creo que…no debí decir lo que le dije. Soy un baka _ dijo con pesar.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Al llegar ambos se fueron a cenar con la familia. Durante esta Akane no lo miro ni una sola vez. Solo se limito a comer en silencio.

Después cada uno se fue a su habitación. Era hora de dormir.

_ Oe Akane…_ la llamo antes de que subiera las escaleras _

_ ¿Si? _ dijo pero no volteo a mirarlo _

_ Yo…no diré nada de tu trabajo, pero quiero que sepas que…también encontrare uno…y…lo…lo que dije…sobre la…bo_

_ Me alegra que quieras aportar. Con alguien más aparte de mí trabajando será muy bueno. Gracias _ dijo aun de espaldas a el. Termino de hablar y se fue rápido dejando con la palabra en la boca a su prometido.

_ Akane _ la vio irse con un pesar en su corazón. Parecía que ahora ella se alejaría de el _ No permitiré que te alejes… No de mi _

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Neko- hanten.

_ ¿Y cómo va todo con el prometido de Shampoo? ¿Tienen fecha ya para la boda?_ pregunto una anciana tan arrugada como Cologne, su cabello era más corto _

_ No. Es complicado Ming Xa. El chico ya está comprometido con otra chica y vive en su casa. Además se rehúsa a cumplir nuestras leyes_ explica mientras aspira de su pipa.

_ Ah, ya veo _dijo pensativa _ ¿Y tiene que ser él? _

_ Sí. Es un guerrero fuerte. Un gran artista marcial como necesitamos en la tribu. Además es muy guapo _ respondió segura.

_ ¡Vaya! Veo que el muchacho es muy bien valorado por ti. Aunque me resulta extraño que se niegue a Shampoo. Nuestra chica es muy hermosa y atractiva _

_ Es que el chico no es tan superficial _

_ La única explicación es que este enamorado de otra muchacha, de esa prometida que vive con él _

_ Tal vez _ no quiso dar por sentado esa razón, a pesar que ella ya la sabia. No había que ser muy inteligente _

_ Bueno, de todos modos tengo mi libro con algunos hechizos. Hay uno que le puede servir a nuestra chica _

_ Me parece bien _

Un poco alejado de las ancianas estaba un chico de cabellera larga y con gafas.

 _Ahora son dos viejas brujas_

 _Le meterán ideas en la cabeza a mi bella Shampoo…de cualquier forma escuchare. No voy a permitir que ningún hechizo afecte a Saotome para que se quede con mi amazona._

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_ Muchas gracias por los folletos. Aunque quisiera algunos más para ver otras opciones _

_ ¿Ya sabes que quieres estudiar?_ pregunto la mujer encargada de dar la información a los jóvenes que postularían a la universidad.

_ Algo así, por eso quiero estar segura. Si leo los contenidos de cada carrera creo que será más fácil decidirme _ Explico sonriente.

_ Te entiendo. Pero falta poco para el examen de ingreso _

_ Sí. Unos meses _

_ Que tengas buen día _

_ Usted también. Gracias _

Salió del campus de la universidad. Se sentía ligera. Su coqueto vestido de mangas cortas un poco mas arriba de la rodilla color azul cuadrillé era muy cómodo. El invierno ya estaba por terminar y los días eran muy agradables. Estaba contenta. Solo leería algunos folletos; aunque ya estaba decidida que carrera cursar. Pero no era nada malo ampliar sus opciones. A paso tranquilo avanzaba. Era su día libre. Un sábado que agradecía. Después de tres semanas se merecía un descanso. Ukyo podía ser muy buena chica, pero definitivamente era algo abusiva.

Muy estricta.

También estaba conforme el que su prometido no la haya seguido, bueno, el que se haya levantado a las 8 un día de descanso era posible que Ranma durmiera por más horas. Además, aún estaba enfadada con él por lo de hace dos semanas. Lo ignoraba bastante, a pesar de que este trataba de llamar su atención con lo único que sabía. Sus tontos insultos, molestos comentarios sobre su comida.

 _Que inmaduro_

 _Bueno…yo también por golpearlo con mi mazo y dejarlo medio tarado…pero se lo merece_

_ ¡UY! ¡El muy Baka! _

Se fue a su casa despotricando contra los hombres idiotas insensibles y cobardes.

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Se despertó dando un graaaan bostezo. Había dormido demasiado bien. El cansancio del día anterior le paso la cuenta. Había estado buscando trabajo sin obtener resultado. Pero no se daría por vencido. Un Saotome ante nada lo hacía. No entendía por qué no lo querían contratar. Había visto unos cuantos avisos de cargador de supermercados, de tiendas.

 _Quien entiende a la gente._

Recordaba cómo se presentó ante un hombre mayor, una señora, incluso ante una mujer joven para que lo contratara.

" _Deben contratarme. De lo contrario perderán la oportunidad de trabajar con alguien tan importante, como yo. Soy el mejor artista marcial de Japón. Ninguno de los debiluchos que están acá se me puede comparar. Solo míreme. Además de guapo soy el más fuerte…pero necesito una muy buena paga. Lo valgo no me conformare con miserias porque yo … "_

" _Vete"_

" _¿Qué dice?"_

" _no necesito a un chico tan pedante como tú"_

" _¡Oiga! No sabe de lo que se pierde"_

" _Si lo sé, mocoso desagradable"_

_ Esas personas son unas bobas. ¡Mira que rechazar al gran Saotome Ranma ¡HUmp! Para lo que me importa _

Su estómago rugió.

_ ¡Tengo mucha hambre! _

Se levantó vistiendo sus acostumbrados pantaloncillos y camiseta blanca. Al salir de la habitación quiso pasar a la de sus padres. Noto que eran las 11 de la mañana. Tarde. Pero quería ver si su padre entrenaría con él.

Cuando llego paro de golpe al sentir unos ruidos extraños.

((Argh…Gen…mmmm…))

((Oh…¡Mujeeeer… Ahhh…))

 _¿Qué?_

Algo tembloroso abrió la puerta corrediza de su ex habitación.

Lo que vio lo dejo petrificado.

Su padre encima de su madre moviéndose. Y ella con los hombros descubiertos y el cabello suelto. Estaban tapados por una sabana, pero no era idiota. Sabía lo que pasaba. Su padre como un animal arriba de ella con expresión lujuriosa.

_ ¡AHHHHH! _

Pego un grito que detuvo a los dos progenitores que al verlo quedaron pasmados ante su presencia.

_ ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen!_ se disculpó y cerro lo más rápido que pudo yéndose _

_ ¡Oh! ¡Hijo!_

La puerta del cuarto se cerró.

_ Continuemos Nodoka _

_ Pero Genma, nuestro hijo _

_Si, si _ se le fue encima nuevamente a la bella mujer sin importarle nada, solo su placer.

En las escaleras.

_ ¡Quedare traumado de por vida!_ dijo con rostro desencajado y pálido.

La cara de depravado de su padre encima de su madre no la iba a olvidar jamás.

 _M-Maldita sea…hasta ese viejo horrible tiene sexo y yo no…si tan solo Akane y yo…_

Corto el hilo de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿P-pero q-que cosas pienso? Mejor voy a desayunar _ dijo con voz temblorosa.

Cuando bajo al comedor se dio cuenta que solo estaba Kasumi tomando un té.

_ Buenos días Ranma-kun _ Saludo amablemente _

_ Buenos días Kasumi _

_ te serviré tu desayuno _

_ Gracias _

Cuando la joven volvió con la comida más importante del día para el chico, lo vio hecho un ovillo en su lugar.

_ ¿Sucede algo Ranma? _

_ N-n-n-no _ respondió con su lengua aletargada, pero se obligó a dejar de pensar en sus progenitores. Por su salud mental.

 _Ver a tus padres tener sexo es lo más asqueroso y traumático… ¡Wacala!, no sé cómo a mamá le gusta ese viejo_

Trato de olvidar ese tétrico recuerdo. Recordó a su prometida.

_ ¿Y Akane? _

_ Fue temprano a ver lo de la Universidad _ Kasumi respondió con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

_ Am…_ pensaba que por lo menos la mañana seria tranquila.

_ ¡Toma esto Ranma! _

El agua fría lo tomo por sorpresa convirtiéndolo en chica.

_ ¡Viejo libidinoso! ¡Me tenía que arruinar el desayuno!_ el susodicho venia directo a sus senos.

_ ¡Ranmaaa!_ el viejo tenia la boca abierta con su lengua moviéndose lujuriosamente directo a la chica.

_ ¡Iiiyaaaa! _ La patada lo mando a volar dejando un brillo en el cielo una vez que se perdió de vista.

_ Ranma-kun, termina tu desayuno _ le aconsejo con parquedad.

_ Eh…Hai, hai…_ Ranma Ona se dispuso a comer a pesar de estar mojada, hasta que sintió como alguien se restregaba en sus pechos y lo abrazaba sofocantemente.

_ ¡Mi ardiente cabellos de fuego!_ su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro chocando con los pesados senos _ ¡Extrañaba tus curvas y belleza! ¡Se de antemano que sufriste mi ausencia! Pero he me aquí, criatura dulce y delicada que… _

_ ¡LAAARGOOOO!_ el guapo chico de cabellera castaña fue golpeado por un poderoso puño que lo lanzo a la estratosfera. La pelirroja respiraba agitada por el esfuerzo de pie frente a la mesa _ ¡Rayos! _ la voz chillona de mujer se quejaba _ ¡Ese Idiota siempre se las arregla para aparecer de la nada! _ se quejó alzando el tono.

_ Ranma-kun _

_ ¿SI? _

_ Termina ya _ Le sonrió _

_ Em…si, si _ jamás entendería la calma que mostraba la mayor de las hermanas de la casa. Podía estarse viviendo una batalla frente a sus ojos, pero ella siempre mantenía esa serenidad tan característica.

 _Lo sigo y lo seguiré sosteniendo…nunca entenderé a las mujeres_

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_ ¡Tadaima! _

_ Akane-chan. Volviste. Qué bien, justo para el almuerzo _ expreso su Tía Nodoka _

_ SI_

.

Después de la merienda, cada quien estaba pendiente de sus asuntos. La joven de ojos marrones estaba tomando té. Platicando de sus intereses académicos.

_ ¿Estas segura de la carrera hermanita? _

_ Si Nabiki. Será relacionado con el deporte. Sabes que me gusta _

_ Entonces iras a Musashi _

_Sí. Es la opción que tengo. Me hubiese gustado Todai, pero esta también es una buena Universidad _

_ Hija, recuerda que cuando te cases con Ranma tienen que hacerse cargo del Dojo. No olvides eso _

_ Papá me lo vives recordando _ se quejó enojada mirando a su padre. El cual se tensó.

_ Es costumbre hijita _ se justificó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

_ Hpm _

_ Bien, saldré. Vuelvo para la cena. Adiós _

_Que vaya bien Nabiki querida _

_ Gracias tía _ se despidió la chica de melena.

 _Ranma ha estado muy callado._

La chica desvió la vista hasta su prometido. Noto como este miraba con pesadumbre a su madre, algo que no lograba entender. Pareciera como si la viera con compasión. Estaba hecho un ovillo en su lugar. Agradecía que estuvieran siendo ignorados, pues cada quien estaba en lo suyo. Los patriarcas jugando Shogi. Oba-chan y Kasumi-chan platicando amenamente. El maestro quien sabe donde. Se acercó con cautela.

_ Ranma… ¿Sucede algo? _ este no le respondió _ digo, no almorzaste con nosotros, lo hiciste después… ¿Es por algo en especial? _ indagó con interés real.

_…_ el chico salió de sus pensamientos escalofriantes con respecto a sus padres para prestar atención a la dulce voz de su prometida, pero luego fruncir el ceño _ ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que te dignas a hablarme boba! _ Crítico.

_ Oye…estoy siendo amable contigo _

_ ¿Amable solo por preguntar que me pasa? ¡Hump!_ se cruzó de brazos ofendido _ ¡Estúpida marimacho! _ murmuro quedo.

_ ¡Idiota! Eres un grosero _ la chica lo miro disgustada.

Genma hizo acto de presencia irrumpiendo a los jóvenes.

_ ¡Ranma! Vemos a entrenar _ su padre ordeno con mucha energía. Llego a su lado poniéndolo de pie mientras tomaba su brazo.

_ No te me acerques viejo _ le dijo asqueado. Aun su "inocente" cabecita recordaba lo visto horas atrás.

_ ¡Ya supéralo Ranma! _

_ ¿Superar que tío? _

_ ¡N-Nada, nada! ¡Está bien vamos a entrenar! _ Padre e hijo se fueron camino al dojo.

 _Uy…este bobo…yo solo me preocupo por él, no sé ni para que me molesto…_

 _Eres una tonta Akane… ¡No deberías sentir nada por ese cretino!_

.

.

.

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Hora de la cena.

Akane ya había adoptado su nueva forma de vestir, se sentía más sensual, si bien no era exageradamente atrevida, si explotaba su cuerpo y femineidad al máximo usando esas ropas más ajustadas y mostrando más sus piernas, no por nada todos los días recibía un sin fin de invitaciones de hombres mas grandes y chicos adolescentes, tanto en el Instituto como en el trabajo. Tenía más pretendientes de los que ella quisiera. Además su Prometido destilaba furia por los poros cuando se le acercaban más chicos en la escuela para pedirle citas.

Citas que rechazaba con educación.

Se sentía más segura. Ya no le afectarían esos infantiles comentarios de Ranma, no señor.

Hoy traía puesto una minifalda suelta ajustada en las caderas, de color morado que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, junto con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas pegada al torso, delineando sus atributos.

Ya estaban todos listos para cenar.

_ Cui, cui…_ dice un tierno porcino en la ventana de la habitación de la joven.

_ ¡P-CHAN!_ exclama la chica feliz de ver a su cerdito, lo limpio y tomo en brazos para llevarlo a cenar junto a ella.

.

.

Ranma después de hablar con su padre logro superar aquel espantoso episodio, pero aún seguía sintiendo lastima de su pobre madre. No entendía como tenia tanto estómago. Una sombra cubrió su rostro de solo ponerse en sus zapatos. Se imaginó a su padre como mujer.

De pronto le dieron ganas de vomitar.

_ ¡Qué asco!_ su faz se puso verde.

_ ¿Hijo estás bien? _ interrogo la mujer.

_ Hai, hai, Ofukuro…estoy bien _

Ya todos en la mesa. Solo falta la chica de ojos color avellana.

_ Como siempre falta la señorita ¿No? _ expreso molesto el prometido de la aludida. Estaba demasiado irritado. Los demás lo miraron algo preocupados.

_ ¿Por qué tan enojado cuñadito?... ¿Pelea de pareja?…Oh, pero si no se hablan hace muchos días, ¿Entonces cuál es el motivo? _ dice divertida la chica viendo como el joven se tensa apretando los puños.

 _¡Maldita bruja!…_

 _Como le divierte molestarme_

 _Estúpida_

 _Restregándome en la cara que Akane no me dirigió la palabra solo hasta hoy_

 _Y ni siquiera estoy seguro del por qué…bueno que más da ¡Para lo que me importa!_

 _Además…por la culpa del viejo no pude seguir hablando con ella hoy…_

 _Mierda_

_ No es nada que te importe Nabiki _ responde aun con molestia en su tono de voz.

_ Hijo mío, no estés tan enojado, eso no te hace bien ¿Si cariño?_ le dice su madre con una mirada suave que hace que el chico baje la cabeza avergonzado por su hostil actitud.

_ Hai…Ofukuro…_ responde ya más tranquilo.

_ ¡Akane a cenar! _ grita Kasumi.

_ Voy One-cha _ se escucha la respuesta de la joven.

Al entrar al salón ven lo que la chica trae en su regazo, mas particularmente en su pecho. A su cerdo mascota, el cual está muy feliz en restregar su hocico en los pechos de la joven. Esto ocasiona obviamente la rabia recién apaciguada del Artista Marcial de ojos azules. La chica se acomodó en su lugar al lado de él. Este fulmino con la mirada a la mascota de su prometida, el animal le devolvió la misma mirada desafiante.

_ ¡Otra vez ese cerdo! _ dijo malhumorado el Artista Marcial por lo bajo sin ser escuchado por los demás.

_ ¡Oh! My, hace tiempo que no veíamos a P-Chan, ¿Ne? Akane _

_ Si, Kasumi ya lo echaba de menos _ dijo feliz comenzando a comer, su prometido estaba con unos celos enormes tratando de controlarlos, obviamente su cara demostraba por completo a los demás miembros de la casa su enojo, cosa que como siempre divertía a la mediana de los Tendo.

_ ¡No sé cómo puedes extrañar a un estúpido cerdo insignificante como este! _ dijo enojado el chico llenándose la boca. Los demás fijaron su vista en la que sería seguramente una discusión en la pareja.

_ ¡No insultes a mi P-Chan! _ le dijo encarándolo molesta.

_ ¡No sé por qué defiendes tanto a la manteca con patas! _ dijo entre dientes.

_ ¡Ya cállate! siempre es lo mismo contigo, no sé porque te molesta tanto que P-Chan este aquí, ¡Eres tan infantil! _ argumentaba enojada y superada por el tema.

_ ¡No lo soy! _ responde Ranma acercando su cara a ella, pero esta lo ignora y sigue comiendo.

_ ¿Estas celoso cuñadito?…acaso ¿Te gustaría estar en el lugar de P-Chan ahora? _ pregunta muy sonriente provocando el sonrojo del aludido.

_ ¿N-Nani?…po…po… ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! _ termina de decir gritando muy colorado, el solo pensar en descansar en el regazo de Akane lo altera demasiado _ ¡Ni quien quisiera! _ Akane lo ve ofendida.

_ ¡Hijo mío controla esos celos! _ dice dulcemente Nodoka _

_ ¡No estoy Celoso de ESE Estúpido Cerdo! _ aclaro tratando de convencerse gritándolo dejando en claro todo lo contrario para sus oyentes _

_ ¡Si, si claro!, ¡Cómo no! _ Se burla su padre _

_ ¡Cállate viejo idiota! _

_ disfrutemos de la comida _ sugirió con voz dulce Kasumi _

Luego de unos minutos.

Siguen comiendo tranquilamente, si se puede decir, Ranma no le quita el ojo encima al cerdo, lo ve de reojo. Luego Akane comiendo de su arroz deja caer tres granos en su escote, al estar P-Chan en sus piernas, este ve la comida en el inicio de los pechos de su amada, por lo que hace el ademán de que esta lo suba, ella al hacerlo, el animal lame los restos de la comida saboreando la piel de la chica, esta se sorprende un poco por la actitud de su mascota, pero le resta importancia.

 _Parece que P-Chan me quiere mucho_

Los demás se fijaron en la acción de la mascota e inmediatamente fijaron su vista en el muchacho de la trenza, sabiendo que esto no era nada bueno.

Ranma al ver el descaro de su rival, rompe los palillos, le hierve la sangre. Las sienes comienzan a palpitarle por la rabia, sus celos se disparan y no puede contener su furia.

_ ¡MALDITO CERDO! _ De un rápido movimiento le arrebato el animal a Akane dejándola confundida, pero cambio su expresión a la de enojo que se denoto en sus cejas _ ¡TE HARÉ PAPILLA! _

.

.

.

.

 **つづく** **...**

* * *

 **¡HOLA!**

Trate de no tardar tanto, pero al siguiente capitulo le falta bastante, aunque no no creo demorar mucho. Se vienen más situaciones. Espero les haya gustado y dado un momento grato. Ojala.

Les mando un gran saludo a todos los que leen, dejan comentarios. Realmente me motivan para mejorar. No saben cuanto. Estoy consciente de mis faltas y les pido perdón por eso. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron el One-Shot que subí. Mil Gracias.

Agrego también que a raíz de una critica me di cuenta de un error, a lo mejor debí de haber puesto que era un Song-fic, pero es que no lo vi así, pues, tendría que haber ocupado mas espacio con la canción, o ponerla entera, cosa que no hice. Yo solo quería darle sentido a esta por la situación planteada como base para el fic. De todas formas si me equivoque les pido mil disculpas. Pero de todo se aprende y eso me deja un poco más conforme.

Por esas cosas creo que aun soy un intento de escritora, que para llegar ser Autora me falta demasiado, y ser puesta en los favs de otras personas como tal, me alegra, y sorprende gratamente, pero siendo honesta creo que aun no lo merezco.

Sin más que escribirles me despido.

 **No lo olviden plis.**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Akane Kou.**


End file.
